HANSEL
by Ann Magus
Summary: Para amantes del cliché. Draco es un millonario que se siente algo solo. En busca de consuelo, llega a un bar, donde conoce a un pianista. Todo comienza con una pequeña mentirilla. ¿Qué hacer cuando ésta crece sin parar? Pjes son de Rowling.
1. Chapter 1

HANSEL

I

Draco Malfoy heredó su enorme fortuna de sus padres, los que habían muerto en un accidente en su avión privado hace cinco años. Por suerte, su padre había dedicado gran parte de la vida de su hijo a enseñarle todo lo que se relacionara con las empresas familiares y cómo manejarlas, esperando que las heredase cuando él fuese viejo y estuviera cansado de la vida empresarial. Lo transformó en un joven serio y dedicado, dispuesto a todo para conseguir lo que deseaba y perfectamente preparado para soportar cualquier clase de presión. Era un maestro en los negocios, en el manejo de dinero y de la gente a su alrededor. Por supuesto, nunca esperó que su sueño de retirarse en la vejez no se hiciese realidad, y Draco se quedó con todo al cumplir los veinte años. Era mayor de edad, así que ninguno de los familiares pudo quitarle lo que le pertenecía. Draco peleó por ello con garras y dientes, dispuesto a desangrar a cualquiera que se pusiera en su camino, hasta que los familiares comprendieron que no podían con él y decidieron contentarse con lo que tenían.

En poco tiempo se había transformado en un empresario famoso, pero sólo de nombre, pues no era muy fanático de la prensa y la publicidad hacia su persona. Con un poco de suerte se le veía un domingo en las páginas sociales o en el noticiario una vez al año. La prensa rosa solía seguirlo de vez en cuando, concientes de lo bien que le iba con la población femenina (lo cual no era extraño, ya que a parte de ser poderoso y acaudalado, era apuesto), pero Draco siempre encontraba una manera de escaparse de sus cámaras. 

Ese día en particular, habrían estado babeando detrás de sus aparatos, buscando la mejor fotografía para sus revistas. O al menos eso pensaba Draco mientras compraba el anillo de diamantes y lo guardaba en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta negra. Iba bien vestido, listo para la cita, con la mente en el juego. Nunca antes había pedido matrimonio, y se encontraba un poco nervioso, pero se convencía a sí mismo de que sería similar a los negocios. Uno en el que el negociante está deseoso de entregarte lo que sea con tal de que lo tomes en cuenta.

Recorrió un par de cuadras hasta su auto, se subió y comenzó el camino hacia uno de los barrios más lujosos de Londres, donde vivía su novia en un lujoso apartamento que él mismo le había comprado con la herencia de su padre. No había gastado mucho, en realidad, y como Mónica había estado a su lado durante momentos muy difíciles de su vida, le había costado mucho menos. No la amaba, por supuesto – Dios sabía que era imposible que la amara – pero su madre la adoraba y era una buena mujer. Suponía que podía pasar el resto de su vida a su lado, sin contratiempos. Y como hace tiempo que ella le pedía que formalizaran, pues…

Llegó frente al edificio media hora antes de lo esperado. Él siempre llegaba a la hora justa, pero por primera vez en años no tenía nada mejor que hacer y suponía que podía esperar a Mónica mientras terminaba de arreglarse. Podía ver televisión. Hacía años que no se sentaba a verla.

Bajó del auto con prisa, saludó al portero con un movimiento de cabeza al entrar, y se metió al ascensor. El botón brilló en naranja cuando apretó el cinco, y sintió la sacudida antes de comenzar a subir. Agarró la cajita del anillo dentro de su bolsillo y golpeó el puño contra su muslo, nervioso.

Las puertas se abrieron y Draco avanzó por el pasillo amarillento hasta el departamento 507. Tomó aire y sacó una llave de su billetera. La había guardado para momentos como este ( o para casos de emergencia ), y Mónica no sabía de su existencia. Sería una sorpresa. Puso la llave en la cerradura y abrió la puerta con cautela, esperando asustarla en broma.

Lo saludó un living comedor bastante grande, amueblado al estilo naturista, predominando los siena tostada y los rojos. El comedor estaba al fondo, vestido de una gran mesa de caoba que Mónica nunca usaba y que decía odiar, sus respectivas sillas y un cuadro impresionista de 107x75. Draco sintió voces femeninas en la cocina, que estaba junto al comedor, a la derecha, y reconoció la voz de la madre de Mónica, Amanda. Le extrañó que ella estuviera allí, considerando que él y su hija tendría una cita, pero a veces solía quedarse en el departamento cuando peleaba con su marido, así que se encogió de hombros y se encaminó a la cocina.

—¿Y cuando se va a dignar a pedirte matrimonio ese egocéntrico egoísta?—se oyó la voz de Amanda desde la cocina. Draco detuvo sus pasos y se colocó junto a la puerta abierta, escondido de sus miradas. Mónica suspiró.

—No lo sé. A veces pienso que nunca me lo pedirá.

—Pero se lo insinuaste, ¿no?

—Miles de veces, mamá. Hago todo para que esté contento, pero no veo resultados positivos—le dijo. Draco sintió un poco de lástima por ella. Sí, en realidad se había demorado demasiado. ¡pero ahora se lo iba a pedir!

—Pues entonces esmérate más—le aconsejó su madre. Draco vio que la sombra de la mujer, que llegaba hasta el pasillo, justo frente a él, se llevaba un cigarrillo a los labios y aspiraba, para luego soltar el humo—. Comienza por abandonar al morocho ese. Te arriesgas a que Malfoy te descubra y que todo de vaya al hoyo—. Mónica se rió.

—Oh, por favor, ¿qué va a descubrir? Podría tener sexo salvaje con Jack en su propia cama y no se daría cuenta.

—¡Dime que te no has acostado con ese pobretón en Malfoy Manor! —silencio— ¡Oh, Mónica! ¿Eres estúpida o te haces? ¿En sus propias narices?

—¿Y qué? Fue hot—repuso Mónica, tomando el cigarro de su madre y dándole una fumada. Luego, su sombra desapareció de la vista de Draco y se oyó el sonido de algo freírse en aceite. Draco apretó la caja del anillo con rabia contenida.

—Y peligroso. Necesitamos el dinero, niñita tonta.

—Hablas como si nunca nos diera nada.

—¿Y qué tanto nos da? Es millonario, y lo único que fue capaz de darte fue un departamento minúsculo de dos dormitorios—comentó Amanda con rabia, cruzándose de brazos. ¿Departamento minúsculo? ¡Tenía 150 metros cuadrados! ¡Eso no era minúsculo!

—No te preocupes. Cuando me case con él, podrás dormir el Malfoy Manor o pagarte una suite presidencial en el mejor hotel de Londres. Es cuestión de tiempo.

Draco ya había oído suficiente. Sacó la mano de su bolsillo y se encaminó en silencio hacia la puerta de salida, oyendo aún parte de la conversación que ambas mujeres tenían en la cocina. Tenía deseos de aparecerse ante ellas y sorprenderlas, oh, sí, pero no tenía que dejarse llevar por un impulso. Podía hacer mucho más que terminar con ella en este momento; podía acabarla, destruirla, dejarla en la calle. Y entonces sería más divertido. Ya sabría qué hacer después.

Una sonrisa surcó su rostro cuando se sentó dentro de su lujoso auto. Se quedó allí por un momento, con una mano al volante y una expresión un tanto lunática en el rostro, sintiéndose molesto y libre al mismo tiempo. En el fondo, había deseado su corazón que algo le impidiera hacer lo que pretendía esta noche. Algún milagro o algo por el estilo. ¡Vaya milagro!

Arrancó el coche y se encaminó sin destino, perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche.

II

No supo exactamente dónde llegó a parar, pero le pareció que era algún lugar del centro. Estacionó su auto en un estacionamiento subterráneo pagado, y se encaminó sin rumbo fijo por las calles oscuras, cerrando los botones de su largo abrigo negro para resguardarse del frío.

Llegó a una calle peatonal que, por ser viernes por la noche, estaba bastante transitada. Vio a una gran cantidad de artistas callejeros que bailaban, tocaban algún instrumento o vendían sus cuadros en la calle, esperando ganar algún dinero. La gente iba en todas direcciones, especialmente parejas sonrientes y grupos de amigos borrachos que iban de un bar a otro cantando canciones a todo volumen. Draco hizo todo lo posible por confundirse entre ellos, parecer una persona normal y solitaria que camina por el centro en busca de algún lugar donde ahogar sus penas, aunque era un poco difícil llevando ese traje. Había planeado llevar a Mónica a uno de los restoranes más caros de la ciudad, por lo que se había vestido para la ocasión. Lástima que lo hubiese usado por nada.

Después de dar un par de vueltas, disfrutar de una pelea de ebrios y reírse de un comediante callejero, decidió entrar a un bar que le pareció interesante. Se llamaba Black's pub. La fachada se veía bastante mediocre, pero al entrar, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Era un lugar pequeño, tenuemente iluminado en amarillo pálido por lámparas largas que colgaban del techo. Había mesitas redondas por todo el lugar, donde una gran cantidad de gente disfrutaba de la música en vivo que daba un grupo de jóvenes en un escenario abarrotado de instrumentos. Incluso, detrás de ellos, pudo ver un piano. Las paredes estaban pintadas del mismo color que las luces, y había algunos maceteros con plantas en las esquinas. A su derecha se podía ver el mostrador, con un barman de impecable atuendo secando unas copas; a su izquierda, una escalera negra en espiral que daba a un balcón interno, lleno de pequeñas mesitas idénticas a las del primer piso que daba justo hacia el escenario, de manera que los clientes pudieran disfrutar del show.

Draco entró, mirando hacia todos lados con interés. Desde que sus padres murieron que no había tenido tiempo de ir a ningún pub, ni mucho menos a uno como éste. El lugar estaba lleno, pero logró usar una mesa del primer piso que acababa de desocuparse, y mientras el camarero limpiaba y le aseguraba que le haría el pedido en un momento, se dedicó a mirar a los músicos y a mover un pie a su ritmo. Finalmente pidió un vodka (necesitaba algo fuerte) y algo para picar que estaba en oferta mientras tanto, aunque no le tomó mucha atención al camarero.

No faltó mucho para sentir que el trago estaba haciendo efecto en su cuerpo. Comenzó sentir algo de sueño, y los miembros un poco acalambrados, pero siguió bebiendo en silencio, sintiéndose cada vez más miserable. Él, que era un as en los negocios y las mentiras, había permitido que una mujer de poca monta lo engañara. Eso le dolía en el orgullo, y hasta Dios sabía lo peligroso que era herir el orgullo de Draco Malfoy. Se las iba a pagar, lo juraba por su madre muerta.

Suspiró.

No sabía por qué se extrañaba. Era la historia de su vida: el chico rico que sólo tenía amigos interesados en su dinero, al que nadie veía como una persona, sino como una gran cuenta de banco andante. De película. Por una vez, deseó ser un don nadie que pudiera saludar a alguien que le sonriera de verdad, sin cinismos ni mentiras de por medio… Encontrar a alguien que pudiera amar y que lo amara de verdad.

Su celular comenzó a vibrar en ese mismo instante. Draco lo sacó de su abrigo y lo consultó. Mónica. Cortó sin contestar.

Draco ya se había olvidado de los músicos, por lo que no se percató cuando se marcharon tras un coro de aplausos, ni se extrañó del silencio. Mucho menos se percató de la silenciosa sombra que se sentó al piano que estaba al fondo del escenario, medio oculto en la oscuridad. Pero sí sintió las notas, y le hicieron levantar la cabeza hacia el escenario con los ojos brillantes, sorprendido de que la estridente y alegre música hubiese sido cambiada por la de ese triste piano que marcaba una canción lenta y melodiosa. Sabía algo de música, pero esta no le pareció conocida. Sin embargo, era la canción más maravillosa que había oído en su vida, melancólica y llena de fuerza a la vez, y se quedo allí, con los ojos cerrados, oyendo esos misteriosos dedos golpear las teclas con delicadeza. Intentó distinguir a su pianista, pero no logró verle la cara. Miró a los lados, esperando encontrar a algún camarero que le dijera su identidad, y se percató de que todos se habían quedado en silencio y observaban en dirección al escenario con una sonrisa en los labios.

Nuevamente el celular vibró. Mónica de nuevo. Draco miró hacia los lados, como si temiera que ella estuviera sentada unas mesas más allá con el teléfono en el oído, y tomó aire, convocando toda su sangre fría. Y contestó.

—¿Hola?

_—¿__Amor? ¿Dónde estás? Llevo como una hora esperándote. ¿Te sucedió algo? _

Cínica.

—Sí. No podré ir. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer—. Contestó frío, aunque sonrió al mirar los movimientos del pianista.

_—¿__Qué? ¡Pero, Draco, fue tu idea la cita de hoy!_

—Lo sé, pero ya te dije que no podré ir, ¿está bien? Lo dejaremos para otro día. Tengo que cortar. Adiós.

_—Pero… ¡Draco!…_

Colgó.

—Aquí está su otra tabla, señor—le dijo un camarero, posando sobre su mesa una tabla de madera llena de cosas para comer (maní, palmitos, aceitunas, etc), similar a la que había pedido anteriormente. Draco lo miró confundido.

—Yo no pedí otra tabla—repuso algo enojado. Esta vez fue el camarero el que lo miró nervioso. Se veía joven, así que Draco pensó que posiblemente fuera nuevo.

—Pero pidió la oferta de tablas, señor—le aseguró, retorciéndose las manos—. La segunda a mitad de precio Le pregunté si quería que se la trajera después de que terminara la primera y me dijo que sí.

Draco suspiró, recordando que algo así le había oído, aunque no había puesto mucha atención.

—Sí, lo siento. Estoy un poco distraído.

—No se preocupe.

—Oye—lo llamó antes de que se fuera. El muchacho, que ya se había dado vuelta para marcharse, volvió a mirarlo y se agachó a su lado— ¿Puedes decirme quién es ese músico?

El chico sonrió, girando la cabeza en dirección al hombre que seguía tocando, y asintió con la cabeza.

—Es el hijo del dueño—contestó—. Siempre hace eso.

—¿Eso qué?

—Tocar en los intermedios. A veces hace una presentación en las tardes, cuando hay poca gente porque es algo vergonzoso, pero le gusta tocar en la oscuridad.

—¿Trabaja aquí?

—Sí.

—¿Cómo te llamas, muchacho?—le preguntó Draco. El chico sonrió.

—Colin.

—Pues tendrás una buena propina, Colin. Gracias por la información.

Y con una sonrisa, el chico desapareció y Draco volvió la vista al pianista.

Tal y como el chico Colin le había dicho, una vez llegaron los siguientes músicos, el pianista misterioso se levantó del asiento y Draco pudo adivinar su figura delgada recorrer el escenario a paso lento. Justo cuando iba a salir a la luz, un par de tipos grandes pasaron frente a él, intentando subir al escenario, y el chico rodó sobre sí mismo para darles más espacio mientras los saludaba con un movimiento de mano, dándole la espalda a Draco. El rubio bufó, molesto con el guitarrista, pero se agasajó con una espalda ancha y un trasero parado y redondo  escondido tras unos jeans, y descubrió que su pianista tenía el cabello negro y desordenado. Y cuando dio la vuelta para bajar los escalones, Draco descubrió un rostro dulce y apuesto, de nariz pequeña, ojos grandes y labios delgados que se alzaban en una sonrisa avergonzada. Draco sonrió. No era como se lo había imaginado. Era mejor. Y fue mejor aún cuando el chico Colin le entregó un delantal de camarero, y con una carcajada, el pianista la aceptó y se lo puso, mientras desaparecía tras una puerta que decía: SÓLO PERSONAL AUTORIZADO, para reaparecer después con tres vasos de trago en las manos.

Era camarero.

Draco sonrió cuando el pianista pasó a su lado con un pedido media hora después. Los nuevos músicos habían comenzado a tocar, y llenaban la estancia con canciones alegres y el sonido de las palmas de los clientes que seguían el ritmo con carcajadas. Mientras, Draco había seguido al pianista con la vista, sin perderlo. Parecía llevarse bien con todo el mundo, y que muchos de los clientes lo conocían.

—Ha sido maravilloso, hijo. Gracias por tocar—oyó que le decía una mujer cerca de la mesa de Draco, mientras el chico ponía un par de tablas sobre la mesa que ella y otro hombre compartían, para luego aceptar un dinero que la mujer le entregó. El pianista sonrió y se guardó el dinero en el bolsillo.

—Me alegra que le gustara, señora Clyde. Que lo disfruten—les dijo con una voz suave, refiriéndose a las tablas, y se marchó en dirección al barman, pasando por el lado de Draco nuevamente. El rubio lo detuvo sosteniéndole de una manga.

—Disculpa.

El joven volteó a verlo, y le dedicó una amplia sonrisa.

—Buenas noches, señor. ¿Desea algo más?

Draco lo quedó mirando en silencio por un momento, sin saber  qué decir.

—¿Tienes jugos?—soltó, arrepintiéndose luego de su estupidez. Pero el joven sonrió y procedió a decirle todos los sabores que tenían:

—Claro,  tenemos de manzana, de damasco, de naranja y de naranja-plátano.

Draco volvió a quedarse en silencio. Tal vez fuera el alcohol, pero algo en su interior lo envalentonó.

—¿Puedo invitarte a un trago?

El joven pareció quedarse de una pieza de un momento a otro. Su sonrisa seguía ahí, pero se había vuelto tensa, y sus pupilas miraban a los lados, como si tuviera miedo de que alguien apareciera de la nada. Draco, dándose cuenta de la situación, continuó con una explicación:

—Es que ha sido una noche horrible, ¿sabes? Y cuando tocaste… me la alegraste. Quería agradecértelo.

El joven sonrió, nervioso.

—Estoy trabajando—repuso, bajando la voz. Un camarero que pasó por su espalda se carcajeó y le golpeó la espalda. El pianista lo miró enojado, y volvió la vista a él después.

—¿Cuándo sales?—. El joven pareció dudar en contestar, pero finalmente lo hizo:

—En dos horas.

Draco sonrió.

—Te espero.

Draco, acostumbrado a obtenerlo todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sufrió las dos horas más horrorosas de su vida. Y cuando finalmente el pianista apareció y se sentó a su lado con una sonrisa tensa, el magnate pensó que la espera había valido la pena. Pidió un par de tragos (el camarero tenía una gran sonrisa burlona en el rostro, lo que logró que el pianista se sonrojara hasta las orejas), y alzó su vaso hacia él.

—Por el gran pianista—le dijo. El joven lanzó una carcajada y chocó su vaso contra el de Draco—. No me has dicho tu nombre—repuso el rubio, bebiendo de su trago. El chico lo imitó.

—Harry.

Harry

—Yo soy… Hansel, mucho gusto—. Mintió, estrechándole la mano. Fue el primer nombre que se le vino a la mente, y aunque era extremadamente ridículo, ya no había marcha atrás. Estaba conciente de que ese joven no lo había reconocido como el empresario famoso, y por alguna razón, no quería que lo supiera.

—¿Y has venido muchas veces por aquí?—le preguntó Harry, bebiendo un trago. Draco negó con la cabeza.

—Es primera vez.

—¿Vives en Londres?

—Sí. Aunque viajo mucho, porque soy comerciante. ¿Y tú?

—Ahora sí—le contó, poniendo los codos sobre la mesa y apoyando el mentón sobre sus puños unidos—. Soy de Wells. Vine a probar suerte aquí hace unas semanas, y me vine a trabajar en este pub.

—Eres músico, supongo—supuso Draco, comiéndose una aceituna que le quedaba. Harry rió y negó con la cabeza.

—No. Sólo en mis tiempos libres. Mi padrino quiere que aprenda el negocio para cuando él se retire, así que… —se encogió de hombros.

—¿Tu padrino?—preguntó Draco. Colin le había dicho que el dueño era su padre, por lo que le extrañó que no lo mencionara.

—Sí—asintió Harry—. Es el dueño del lugar. Él me acogió cuando murieron mis padres, hace veinte años. Me crió, en realidad. Luego se vino a Londres, abrió el pub, y bla, bla, bla… 

Draco sonrió.

—Mis padres también murieron, hace cinco años—le dijo, bebiendo un trago. Harry pareció sentirse culpable.

—Oh… lo lamento.

Silencio. Harry miró hacia un lado, como si no supiera qué más decir, y luego cambió el tema:

—Lindo traje—comentó, percatándose del terno que llevaba. Draco frunció el ceño, conciente de que debía pensar rápido, y puso la cara más triste que pudo.

—Sí… Es rentado—mintió, mostrándole una sonrisa avergonzada. Harry sonrió— Iba a gastar el dinero que no tengo en un caro restaurante y a pedirle matrimonio a mi novia.

—¿No resultó?

Draco negó con la cabeza, tomando su vaso.

—Descubrí que tiene otro hombre—. Y bebió un trago. Harry lo miró impactado, con lástima. Draco sonrió para sus adentros. Estos chicos de pueblos pequeños… ¡Son tan fáciles de impresionar!

—¡Oh, por Dios, debes estar destrozado!—le dijo, abriendo los ojos muy grandes. Sólo entonces Draco se dio cuenta de lo hermosos que eran: grandes, expresivos, y de un verde claro tan brillante que le recordaban a una piedra que su madre lucía en un anillo cuando estaba viva. Por alguna razón, se le aceleró el corazón—. A mí me hicieron algo parecido. Te entiendo.

Pero Harry no quiso hablar más sobre ese tema, y pronto la reemplazaron por una interesante conversación sobre arte.

III

Sólo Dios sabía lo mucho que disfrutó la expresión furiosa de Mónica a la mañana siguiente, alegando que había sido un mal educado al cortarle, que ella no merecía esa clase de trato, entre otras mentiras muy bien pensadas que dejaron impresionado a Draco. Se perdonó, por primera vez desde que había descubierto la farsa, el haberse dejado engañar por ella al ver lo astuta y preparada que estaba en el arte del engaño. ¡Oh, pero él lo era aún más! Así que, después de oír su sermón, le sonrió de una forma malvadamente dulce y le aseguró que lo lamentaba muchísimo, que la amaba y que pronto la compensaría.

Con eso se quedó tranquila.

Y mientras ella le hacía un desayuno de "reconciliación", y le hablaba de todo lo que había hecho con una "amiga" la noche anterior al saber que él no llegaría a buscarla, Draco pensaba en un pianista de ojos verdes y la manera de mantener con vida al personaje que había inventado para permanecer cerca de él: Hansel. Ideó su vida, sus aficiones e intereses, sus sueños, sus problemas de la adolescencia y sus preferencias en la moda, de forma que para las cuatro de la tarde, ya estaba parado frente al escaparate de una tienda de ropa de segunda mano.


	2. Chapter 2

IV

Llegó un poco más temprano al Black's, justo después de haberse comprado una buena cantidad de ropa y de haberla dejado en su mansión. Harry mismo lo había invitado, asegurándole que esa tarde tocaría, y prometiéndole unas buenas rebajas en los tragos. Draco, por supuesto, había fingido que le atraían los descuentos (en realidad no afectaban en nada a su bolsillo), y había aceptado con real entusiasmo, conciente de que se había ganado la confianza del pianista y de que podría verlo cada vez que quisiera desde ese momento en adelante. Se sentía radiante, ligero y tan libre como nunca jamás, por lo que en cuanto vio el pequeño letrero de la entrada, no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se le asomó a los labios.

El Black's estaba tal cual lo había visto la noche anterior, sólo que con menos gente, más iluminación y la tranquila interpretación de un suave pianista que tocaba con concentración en el fondo del escenario.

Harry se veía espléndido esa noche. A deferencia de él, que había seleccionado unos jeans y un horroroso – a su parecer – suéter gris con rayas verde musgo, Harry había escogido un suéter negro de cuello alto que delineaba a la perfección su figura delgada, y unos pantalones de tela del mismo color. Una luz blanca a un lado iluminaba su rostro atento, permitiendo disfrutar a Draco cada una de sus facciones relajadas, su expresión seria y los mechones de cabello negro que caían sobre sus párpados a cada golpe que daba su cabeza al ritmo de la música.

Harry pareció sentir su escrutinio, porque para su regocijo, alzó la mirada sin dejar de tocar, y clavó sus expresivos y brillantes ojos en él, al tiempo que su seria expresión se relajaba de golpe y le dedicaba una amplia sonrisa. Luego volvió la vista a las teclas sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios, y Draco fue testigo de la extrañeza de los clientes que lo observaban cuando el ritmo suave de la canción cambió sin previo aviso. Harry le lanzó una mirada significativa desde el escenario, y amplió su sonrisa, como invitándolo a acercarse. Draco le obedeció, comprendiendo de repente que esa canción se la estaba dedicando a él, y se sentó en una de las mesas que estaban más cercanas al escenario.

Y entonces comenzó a cantar.

Tenía una voz suave y agradable, que aunque no era muy diferente a muchas que había oído antes, estaba tan plagada de sentimiento que su público pareció exhalar el aire para no volver a recuperarlo, mientras oían los constantes altos y bajos de la canción interpretados con tanta facilidad que casi parecía que estuviera conversándoles. Draco se había quedado de una pieza, sorprendido y agradado con la sorpresa. Lo quedó mirando fijamente desde su posición mientras Harry le lanzaba miradas fugases desde su piano y le hablaba del pianista y la tristeza de su público. Bueno, no le estaba poniendo mucha atención a la letra, en realidad. Estaba demasiado pendiente del movimiento agradable de sus labios y de sus manos alargadas sobre las teclas y del abrir y cerrar de sus párpados como para percatarse de lo que decía. Un camarero le preguntó por el pedido, pero Draco le alzó la mano, impidiéndole seguir hablando, por lo que el joven tuvo que esperar a que la canción terminara para poder atenderlo. Y cuando lo hizo, un vacío silencio llenó el lugar, seguido de un caluroso aplauso. Harry sonrió en agradecimiento con las mejillas algo sonrojadas, e hizo una corta y tímida reverencia hacia el publico, bajando luego del escenario antes de que los aplausos terminaran.

Draco lo siguió con la mirada (con la boca abierta), hasta que lo tuvo frente a sí, sentado del otro lado de la mesa, aun con ese suave rubor en el rostro.

—¿Y…?—le preguntó, buscando una opinión. Draco parpadeó.

—¿También cantas?—preguntó estúpidamente. Harry se carcajeó, mostrándole su error, el que Draco arregló con una negación de cabeza y alzando las palmas sobre ésta—. Disculpa, eso es evidente—le dijo, sonriéndole—. Me has dejado con la boca abierta. Literalmente.

Harry volvió a lanzar una carcajada, esta vez de vergüenza.

—Gracias—le dijo simplemente—. Por un momento creí que no llegarías—reconoció, con un poco de tristeza en la voz. Draco le sonrió.

—Lo lamento. Demoré un poco.

—Está bien. Gracias por venir.

—Gracias por la invitación.

Pidieron unos tragos, y pronto Harry había olvidado el espectáculo y le hablaba de su vida en Wells, como si nada hubiera sucedido. Draco lo escuchaba con atención, respondiendo a sus preguntas con mentiras blancas o verdades a medias, mientras se concentraba en delinear con la mirada su rostro. Debería mandarlo a retratar algún día. Era tan… expresivo. No bello, ni perfecto; expresivo. Y eso, extrañamente, le parecía mucho más atractivo que un rostro hermoso.

Para el final de la noche, Harry ya estaba convencido de que él era un comerciante de poca monta que vivía en un pequeño departamento en el centro. Lo cautivó con historias de su niñez y juventud -la gran mayoría modificadas, falsas o con detalles ignorados -, y de la vida de sus padres, los que fueron estafados por un abogado y perdieron casi todo.

Era un genio. Lo tenía comiendo de su mano.

V

—Buenos días, señor

Draco volteó al oír la voz del vendedor. Era un hombre de nariz puntiaguda y semblante serio, que lo miraba con ojo crítico de pies a cabeza. Seguramente pensaba que era demasiado joven.

—Buenos días.

—¿Desea cotizar?

—No, quiero comprar—aseguró Draco, mirándolo con la misma seriedad. El hombre alzó una ceja, pero de todas maneras le indicó que lo siguiera.

—¿Cero kilómetro?

Caminaban entre una hilera de automóviles de todos los colores y marcas, el vendedor por delante. Draco pensó en sus posibilidades, pero llegó a la conclusión de que no le convenía que tuviera olor a nuevo.

—Uno usado en buen estado me basta—le indicó. El vendedor asintió, indicándole luego otro sector, donde se vendían todos los automóviles usados. Uno a uno, fue mostrándole los diferentes modelos, sus años, kilometraje y costo, hasta llegar a uno que le llamó la atención. Era un Kía: barato, pequeño, azul y lo mejor, sin aire acondicionado.

—Es un buen auto—le aseguró el vendedor—. Fiel, de repuestos de bajo costo… No estuvo involucrado jamás en ningún choque, así que no tiene arreglos anteriores, además de…

—Está bien, me lo llevo—lo interrumpió. El hombre lo quedó mirando como impactado por un instante, antes de guiarlo a la oficina y comenzar a manipular la computadora que tenía en frente.

—Puede pagarlo hasta a dos años, si desea. Eso le quedaría mensualmente en unos ciento…

—No, lo pago al contado—. Nueva mirada impactada—. ¿Acepta un cheque?.

—C-Claro, claro.

Después de pedirle una identificación, y de firmar el contrato de compra-venta, de analizar los papeles del automóvil con cuidado, y de pelear Draco porque se lo entregara al día siguiente por la tarde, Draco llamó a su chofer para que fuera a buscarlo.

VI

_—¿__Aló?_

—¿Harry?

_—¿__Han? ¡Hola! Creí que no volvería a saber de ti. Olvidaste darme tu número._

—Sí, lo lamento

—¡Malfoy! ¡Debo hablar contigo!

Draco le indicó con un movimiento de mano al hombre que estaba parado unos metros más allá que lo esperara por un momento. Estaba en los jardines de la cede central de una de sus compañías (con la que manejaba una multi-tienda) y acababa de salir de una reunión.

—Escucha—continuó Draco, sentándose en uno de los bancos de madera—, me gustaría hablar contigo. Es que… he peleado con mi novia, y…

_—¿__Aún no terminan? Han, llevas dos meses diciéndome que terminarás con ella. Esto sólo te hace daño, amigo._

—¡No, no! Es que sí terminé con ella.

_—¿__En serio?_

—Sí…—mintió, poniendo una voz afligida. Aún no mandaba a la mierda a Mónica, por mucho que lo deseara, aunque pensaba que debía hacerlo pronto. Había planeado hacerle la vida imposible hasta que ella misma le pidiera que la dejara en paz, pero la mujer era más dura de lo que había pensado. Aceptaba sus humillaciones con una sonrisa, o se ponía a llorar para darle lástima. Nunca se enojaba, o le gritaba, y Draco comenzaba a exasperarse—. Harry, eres el único amigo que tengo. Necesito alguien con quien hablar. ¿Puedo pasarte a buscar?

_—¿__Al pub?_

—Sí.

_—Está bien, pero…_

—¡Draco, es importante!—gritó el hombre nuevamente, mirándolo con enojo.

—Espera, Harry—le interrumpió Draco, quitándose el celular del oído y colocándolo contra su pecho para que Harry no oyera la conversación—. ¿Qué demonios sucede, Severus?—le preguntó al hombre cuando éste llegó a su lado.

—Es sobre…

—¡¡SSSHHHHHTT!!—le indicó Draco con el dedo índice sobre los labios, tratando de que hablara más bajo. Snape alzó una ceja, pero de todas formas le siguió el juego.

—Es sobre lo que dijiste en la reunión—le dijo en casi un susurro—. Creo que deberíamos tomar en cuenta el proyecto de Miller…

—¡Oh, Severus, acabamos de salir de una reunión, no me tortures!

Severus lo miró extrañado. Draco nunca le decía que no al trabajo, especialmente porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

—Es importante—le aseguró. Draco lo miró aburrido, pero asintió.

—Estoy contigo en un minuto. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo una importante conversación aquí—. Severus alzó nuevamente la ceja, y luego de darle una clara mirada desconfiada, se marchó. Draco volvió a ponerse el teléfono al oído—. ¿Harry?

—_Sí_—le contestó desde el otro lado del teléfono.

—Ahora sí. ¿Puedo ir a buscarte?

_—Salgo a las doce. ¿Puedes a esa hora?_

—Te llamaré en cuanto llegue—le indicó, comenzando a caminar hacia el interior del edificio.

_—Está bien. Nos vemos._

—Adiós.

Y colgaron.

VII

Draco no tuvo que llamarlo como había dicho, porque Harry ya lo esperaba afuera para cuando llegó. Iba vestido de forma normal, con su enorme chaleco regalón dos tallas más grande (uno blanco invierno que se veía bastante abrigador), y unos pantalones de tela a cuadrillé que Draco detestaba. Él había escogido una de sus tenidas de segunda mano, pero la mejor que había comprado: Unos pantalones de tela ocres, una camisa, un suéter de cuello triangular y una chaqueta de cuero.

—¿Era necesario que usaras esos pantalones?—le preguntó, mirándolos con ojo crítico cuando Harry se hubo subido a su nuevo automóvil. El pelinegro le sonrió.

—Para cuando me llamaste, ya los traía puestos.

—Debería darte vergüenza, Potter. Y deberías botar ese chaleco también, te queda grande—le dijo sin mirarlo. Harry bufó.

—Es heredado.

—Con mayor razón—aseguró, girando con más vuelo del aceptado hacia la derecha. Harry, que no tenía puesto el cinturón de seguridad, se golpeó contra su asiento.

—¡Ouch!

—Ponte el cinturón—le ordenó, aumentando la velocidad a propósito. Harry lo miró con horror, y se lo colocó con rapidez antes de que chocaran.

—Lindo auto—comentó con una sonrisa irónica Harry, agarrándose del asiento. Draco sonrió.

—¡Lo notaste!

—Para eso era todo el show, ¿no?—le dijo. Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Tienes razón—disminuyendo la velocidad. Harry volvió a bufar, pero sonrió.

—Es un lindo auto—repitió—. Espero poder tener uno así en uno o dos años.

Silencio. Harry miró a un lado con expresión pensativa, como si imaginara su futuro automóvil, mientras Draco pensaba en qué hacer a continuación.

—¿Tienes hambre?—le preguntó Draco. Harry, que había estado mirando por la ventana, volteó hacia él.

—No todavía. Pero conozco un buen lugar cerca de un paseo que está por aquí cerca. Podemos caminar, esperar a que baje el hambre, y luego entrar.

—Y conociéndote, ese lugar es de comida…

—Rápida—terminó Harry, sonriendo. Draco negó con la cabeza, pero no dijo nada.

Estacionaron cerca de una plaza, y caminaron por la vereda en silencio, sintiendo la brisa y disfrutando del paseo. Draco miró a Harry impresionado de lo mucho que le gustaba su semblante tranquilo. Le parecía que, incluso con esa ropa de vagabundo, se veía bien a sus ojos, y se sintió un poco culpable de la mentira que estaba creando en su cabeza. Harry no se merecía que lo engañara, pero, ¿y él? ¡Dios! Estos dos meses los había disfrutado tanto a su lado casi todas las noches de la semana, oyéndolo tocar, e imaginando lo que podían hacer si estuvieran solos. Tenía miedo de perder todo eso. Porque por mucho que fuera una farsa, a él le parecía muy real. Era lo más real que había sentido en toda su vida, y se negaba a renunciar a eso.

Quería que Harry amara a Han como Han lo amaba a él, sin dinero ni intereses de por medio.

—¿Y bien?—interrumpió Harry sus pensamientos—¿Qué pasó con Mónica?

Draco arrugó la frente, recordando la excusa que le había dado para juntarse. Eso sólo significaba una cosa: más mentiras.

—Se irá del departamento en cuanto encuentre un lugar para vivir—discursó, como había hecho el día anterior frente al espejo de su habitación en la mansión familiar. Había convencido a Harry de que Mónica y él vivían juntos, y que no había cortado con ella por fuerza de la costumbre—. No tengo ganas de volver a casa—le dijo, y aunque no eran las razones reales las que Harry se estaba imaginando (es decir, Mónica), sintió que decía una verdad universal. No quería volver a su vida, lejos de Harry y de esa tranquilidad que los envolvía en ese momento. Harry lo miró con pena, y se restregó las manos con nerviosismo.

—Puedes quedarte en mi departamento, si lo deseas—le ofreció. Draco lo miró con los ojos abiertos. Harry se puso nervioso—. No tienes que sentirte obligado, sólo quiero que sepas que es una opción. No quiero dejarte solo en este momento. Sé lo mucho que querías a Mónica—Draco percibió un poco de pena en ese comentario, y algo tibio inundó su pecho.

—No la quiero—le aseguró de la nada. Harry lo miró con extrañeza, aunque Draco se veía bastante seguro—. ¿En verdad puedo quedarme contigo?

—¡C-Claro!

……………………………

No pasaron a comer nada como habían planeado, sino que llegaron directamente al departamento de Harry. Era un sitio pequeño y humilde, cerca del Black's, lleno de muebles heredados que no combinaban entre sí y ropa desperdigada por el suelo. Harry comenzó a recoger su ropa tirada en cuando llegaron, alegando que no esperaba visitas, y desapareció tras una puerta luego de invitarlo a sentarse.

En vez de hacerlo, Draco recorrió la habitación a paso lento, sintiéndose un poco raro. Era la primera vez que pisaba un lugar tan sencillo, sin lámparas de lágrima o muebles de madera fina. Curioso, se agachó frente a un mueble lleno de fotografías y sonrió. En la mayoría de ellas, un Harry niño era el que posaba para la cámara; en algunas solo; en otras acompañado. Sólo había una en la que no aparecía él: era la foto de dos hombres que se encontraban sentados en el pasto frente a la catedral de Wells, sonriendo: uno era apuesto, de cabello negro, rostro anguloso y porte elegante; el otro, de un rostro más redondeado y suave, de cabello castaño claro.

—Te haré algo para comer—le dijo en cuanto volvió. Draco se alzó rápidamente al verse descubierto, y lo miró como pidiendo disculpas, pero Harry sonrió. Se le acercó despacio y miró la foto que Draco había estado analizando—. Son mis tíos—le dijo con una voz un tanto melancólica, y miró sus rostros con cariño. Señaló al de pelo negro—: Ése es mi padrino, el dueño del pub. El otro es un amigo de la familia, Remus. Es un gran hombre, aunque un poco solitario—suspiró—. Te haré algo de comer—repitió, cambiando el tema—, puedes ver televisión mientras tanto—señalando el sillón que estaba frente a la tele.

—Puedo ayudarte. Pero te advierto que soy un desastre en la cocina.

Harry le sonrió.

—Déjame a mí.

Draco se sentó en el sillón y apuntó con el control a la TV, sin poder creer que hace dos meses había deseado hacer esto en casa de Mónica. Sonrió, acomodándose en el sillón, y lanzó un suspiro de satisfacción, como si esa simpleza fuera lo mejor del mundo, y fue cambiando los canales casi con aburrimiento. Ya no recordaba la última vez que había hecho de ocioso.

Aguantó unos minutos más con CSI, pero la falta de costumbre y el delicioso aroma que llegaba de la cocina, pudieron con él y terminó por levantarse.

Se acercó en silencio a la cocina y lo espió desde la puerta. Harry cocinaba a algo que le olía a pollo, de espaldas a él, y susurraba una canción con distracción, moviéndose con facilidad de un lado al otro de la cocina para buscar los ingredientes que le faltaban (considerando que el tamaño era tan reducido que le bastaban un paso y medio para llegar al otro extremo). Le pareció una imagen tan hogareña, que no pudo evitar compararla con la de las películas que veía en su adolescencia (especialmente con una porno que había visto con unos amigos en un cumpleaños, pero era un pensamiento fuera de lugar). Se rió de su ocurrencia, aunque Harry no lo oyó, preocupado de picar algo que había olvidado poner en la olla mientras murmuraba algo que a Draco le sonaba a incoherencias. Camuflado en el sonido del cuchillo golpeando contra la tabla de madera, Draco se le acercó por la espalda, hasta quedar a dos centímetros de su cuerpo delgado. No pudo evitar el impulso de acercar su nariz a la nuca del pianista, y aspirar ese aroma que tanto le recordaba a su finca. Harry no se percató de su presencia hasta que sintió las manos de Draco sobre su cadera, causándole un pequeño sobresalto. Intentó voltear, pero Draco se lo impidió.

—No te detengas—le pidió el rubio con voz suave y tiritona. Sintiendo la piel de gallina, Harry le hizo caso y continuó cortando la cebolla a un ritmo más lento, deteniéndose cada vez que sentía las manos del rubio moverse. Las sintió subir por su pecho en una caricia tranquila, y luego volver a bajar a sus caderas para comenzar el recorrido nuevamente. Percibió la punta de la nariz sobre su cuello, y cómo subía por su nuca hasta su cabello. Distinguió la pierna de Han luchar por posicionarse entre las propias, y la creciente erección que se pegaba contra sí con insistencia.

Apoyó las manos sobre el mesón, imposibilitado de continuar, y lanzó un gemido involuntario cuando una de las manos se metió bajo su ropa, y un mareo repentino cuando Han lo volteó.

—Han…

El beso que Draco le dio le impidió seguir hablando. Juntó sus labios a los del otro en cámara lenta, acariciándolos, y pasó la lengua sobre ellos, pidiendo permiso para entrar. Harry se abrió ansioso, aunque aún parecía un poco tenso y dubitativo, y no contestaba a sus caricias. Draco se acercó más al vacilante cuerpo de Harry, y su mano rodeó su cintura con firmeza. Harry tembló, casi inconsciente de que sus manos se habían movido solas y que ahora envolvían el cabello de Han, sólo preocupado de la lengua que paseaba por su boca.

—Han—le dijo de pronto, cortando el beso y posando las manos nuevamente sobre el mesón a su espalda, aunque no le obligó a quitar la mano que rodeaba su cintura. Harry se pasó una mano por la frente, nervioso, mientras Draco lo miraba con las pupilas brillantes—. Sé lo que estás sintiendo, por el engaño y la separación y todo eso. Pero no quiero ser el premio de consuelo.

—No lo eres.

—No estás listo para esto aún, ni yo tampoco. Acabas de terminar con Mónica…

—Mónica no tiene nada que ver en esto—le aseguró—. No la amo, nunca la amé. Lo único que me hirió con lo que hizo fue el orgullo, y ya lo superé, hace tiempo. Si hago esto, es porque lo quiero hacer. Porque lo necesito. Porque _te_ necesito.

—Han…

—No eres un consuelo—le aseguró, acercándose nuevamente a él, hasta respirar el mismo aire que Harry respiraba, y le susurró sobre sus labios—: Eres lo único que ha llenado mi vida vacía y sin sentido.

Volvió a besarlo, rodeándolo con un abrazo firme para impedirle escapar.

Harry parecía gelatina bajo sus manos. Una que se derretía y gemía a cada avance que daba, cada beso, cada caricia y cada mordisco. No intentó alejarlo cuando bajó por su quijada y lamió su clavícula, ni le detuvo cuando apagó el fuego que comenzaba a quemar el pollo, y se lo llevó hasta el living donde la TV seguía prendida. Tampoco protestó cuando le quitó el suéter heredado o los pantalones, ni cuando lo recostó sobre el sofá y posó un beso sobre su pecho. En cambio, Harry mismo lo instó a quitarse toda esa cantidad de ropa que se había puesto, que en medio de risas había ido a parar al suelo como todo lo demás, y lo acercó a su cuerpo delgado agarrándolo del cuello. Draco gimió al sentir las pieles hacer contacto, compartiendo calor, y besó todo lo que encontró a su paso.

Ese día descubrió muchas cosas sobre Harry Potter. Descubrió que la base de su quijada era un punto sensible, y que sentía cosquillas cuando le besaban el vientre; que gemía igual a como cantaba, y que sabía usar los dedos para algo más que tocar el piano. Descubrió que se sentía como en un concierto, sólo que esta vez él era el que tocaba e interpretaba una melodía de gemidos a cada caricia íntima y cada beso rebelde. Y cuando ya había descubierto todo lo que debía, y conocía cada recoveco de ese cuerpo, Harry se abrió de piernas para él, y le permitió entrar donde hace tiempo llevaba soñando.

Soltó un gemido de satisfacción y posó su frente sobre el pecho de Harry, el que aún se acostumbraba a la invasión. Cuando se sintió listo, quitó las manos de los cojines que había apretado, y las posó sobre la espalda del rubio, acariciando desde la base del cuello hasta el trasero, dándole un tirón. Draco entendió y se hundió más en él, comenzando luego con el vaivén, primero lento, luego más hambriento y acelerado. Harry gimió, apretando los dedos en su espalda, y se abrió más de piernas para mejorar la penetración, mientras Draco mordisqueaba y succionaba la piel sobre su clavícula.

Draco terminó primero en un gemido prolongado, seguido de Harry, el que lo agarró del cuello y lo llevó contra su pecho, instándolo a permanecer ahí por el resto de la noche.


	3. Chapter 3

VIII

Draco estaba en su oficina, leyendo unos papeles, cuando oyó la puerta abrirse. No tuvo que levantar la vista para saber quién era, conocedor de ese paso rápido y urgido que inundó la habitación, y el fuerte golpe que hizo la puerta al cerrarse. Incluso de la forma en que la silla frente a él se movió y sostuvo su peso cuando se sentó.

—¿Y bien?

Sí, también conocía esa voz a la perfección.

Cerró la carpeta que tenía en las manos y miró a Severus Snape, sabiendo también de qué estaba hablando.

—¿Y bien qué?—fingió, tomando otra carpeta y abriéndola. Severus bufó.

—Has estado extraño, distraído e inconvenientemente contento. Así que deja ya de aparentar y dime quién es.

Draco sonrió sin poder evitarlo, pero no le contestó.

—Estoy con Mónica y lo sabes.

—No, no lo estás. Ella vino a hablarme, suponiendo que te abrirías conmigo. Me dijo que la has dejado de lado, y sospecha que tienes una aventura con otra mujer.

Draco soltó una carcajada.

—No tengo tiempo para aventuras…—aseguró, firmando un papel. Severus se masajeó una sien, y apoyó los codos sobre el escritorio. Draco sabía que venía el sermón, e intentó detenerlo, pero el mayor habló primero.

—Draco, fui amigo de tus padres durante muchos años, soy tu padrino, accionista de esta compañía al igual que tú, y probablemente la persona que más te conoce en este mundo—le dijo en un susurro cortante. Draco supo que tenía razón, y una sonrisa avergonzada cruzó por su rostro—. Debo confesarte que lo primero que pensé cuando ella me dijo eso, fue que era imposible. Yo sé que no estás con otra mujer, porque conozco tus… inclinaciones. También sé que estás muy involucrado en la compañía, y que no te queda tiempo para compromisos, razón por la cual has ignorado tus responsabilidades para con Mónica todos estos años. Pero luego de pensarlo – y créeme que lo pensé mucho – llegué a la conclusión de que eres joven y más impulsivo e inexperto de lo que crees, como todos los jóvenes, y que es muy probable que te hayas entusiasmado con algún jovencito de esos que te gustan. Dime que me equivoco—le pidió después, agravando la voz. Draco arrugó la frente, dejando el lápiz a medio camino en dirección a la hoja que tenía en sus manos.

—No tengo ninguna responsabilidad con Mónica—le aseguró con convicción, firmando finalmente.

—¡Oh, Dios mío!—espetó Severus, comprendiendo que había tenido razón—. Mónica es la mujer que te ha acompañado como nadie durante los días más difíciles de tu vida, queriéndote, apoyándote, ¿y es así como le agradeces?

—Severus, francamente, no tengo intenciones de conversar esto contigo.

—Deberías de haberle pedido matrimonio hace mucho tiempo—aseguró, ignorando el comentario anterior de Draco, el que suspiró y se pasó una mano por el cabello, intentando calmar la furia que nacía dentro de él cada vez que recordaba a esa mujer. Luego miró a Severus con seriedad, el que esperó paciente sus explicaciones.

—Iba ha hacerlo—le dijo. Severus alzó nuevamente una ceja—. Iba a pedirle matrimonio. Incluso compré el anillo.

—¿Pero…?

—Pero descubrí que todo el amor que decía sentir por mí no era más que una farsa.

Severus lo miró extrañado, como si pensara que era imposible que esa dulce muchachita no fuera otra cosa que un ángel caído del cielo.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Tiene otro hombre; un idiota llamado Jack—. Severus hizo un mohín con los labios, pero no dijo nada—. Y para lo único que le intereso, es para casarse conmigo y obtener todo el dinero del que sea capaz. Ella y toda su familia.

—Los Brinster no necesitan dinero, Draco. Lo tienen de sobra.

—No, no lo tienen. Lo investigué: su empresa está al borde de la quiebra, y Brinster está copado de deudas. Mira esto—le dijo, sacando una carpeta de un cajón y entregándosela para que la vea. Severus encontró dentro fotos de Mónica teniendo relaciones con un hombre moreno, y la copia de algunos papeles de la compañía de los Brinster, como análisis de los problemas financieros, esquemas, y proyectos destinados a solucionarlos—. Contraté a un investigador privado. No voy a poner mi dinero en manos de esa ladrona, Severus.

El mayor suspiró.

—Draco… Da igual si esto es o no cierto. Lo que estoy seguro estás viviendo ahora con ese jovencito, no es la realidad. Es un reflejo, una pasión. Los sentimientos no son tangibles, Draco, se esfuman. Pero va a ser muy difícil que el buen nombre de los Brinster desaparezca así como así. Casarte con Mónica es lo mejor que puedes hacer.

Hubo un silencio, interrumpido sólo por el chirriar de la silla presidencial de Draco, quien se balanceaba de un lado al otro, pensando.

—Sí es real—le aseguró, sonriendo. Severus lo miró aburrido—. Estoy enamorado—reconoció de la nada—, y eso es tan real como tú o como yo—. Draco cargó sus codos en el escritorio, al igual que Severus, y lo miró con unos ojos soñadores que no lo caracterizaban.

IX

Draco dejó el cigarrillo que se había fumado en el cenicero que estaba a su lado, sobre la mesita de noche, y rodó por la cama hasta donde su amante descansaba, dándole la espalda. Podía adivinar su respiración tras el movimiento lento y acompasado de su musculatura, por lo que supuso que dormía. Con un movimiento suave, con el fin de evitar despertarlo, Draco alzo una de sus manos y delineó con un dedo las vértebras de su espalda, el omóplato, la espalda baja…

Con ninguna otra persona había hecho eso antes. Casi siempre (cuando aún no estaba con Mónica), sus relaciones solían ser de una semana, o una noche como máximo. Luego del sexo, cada uno se iba por su lado, hasta la próxima… si había suerte. Por otra parte, después de una noche con Mónica, cuando despertaban juntos, siempre se levantaba antes que ella y se iba a trabajar sin siquiera dejar una nota.

Harry fue la única persona que le inspiró a observarla a la mañana siguiente después de tener relaciones; de mirar sus manos siempre tibias relajadas sobre el colchón, el subir y bajar de su pecho, su figura bajo las sábanas, el cabello negro contra la almohada, o como ahora, las sinuosidades de su espalda.

Le dio un beso casto entre los omóplatos.

—¿Harry?—susurró, acariciando sus brazos y apoyando el mentón sobre su hombro. Harry alzó las cejas, dormido.

—¿Mmmhhh…?

—¿Te casarías conmigo?

Si con eso creyó que despertaría, lo único que obtuvo fue una pequeña carcajada adormilada, y una soñolienta contestación:

—¿Estás sonámbulo?

Draco sonrió, divertido de sus ocurrencias, y besó su hombro.

—No. Es en serio.

Harry abrió los ojos y volteó a verlo con una expresión extrañada, como si hablara incoherencias a causa de alcohol. Al ver que no bromeaba, rodó su cuerpo hasta estar frente a frente.

—Hansel… durante todo este año que hemos estado juntos, lo único que me has dicho de ti, es tu nombre y tu profesión—. Una expresión de culpabilidad cruzó el rostro del rubio—. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a casarme contigo en esas condiciones?

Draco examinó su rostro, buscando desconfianza o enojo en él, pero lo único que encontró fue la sinceridad que lo caracterizaba, y una sonrisa divertida. Quitó un mechón negro de cabello de su frente.

—Te he contado sobre mi vida…

—Sobre tu pasado—lo corrigió Harry, mirándolo directamente a los ojos—. Pero de tu presente, no sé absolutamente nada.

—Tú eres mi presente.

—Siempre dices una frase así cuando te interrogo—afirmó Harry, sonriendo, dándole la espalda nuevamente y disponiéndose a dormir de nuevo. Pero Draco no iba a rendirse hasta que le dijera que sí.

—Siempre aceptaste nuestra relación así como estaba.

—Estás en lo cierto: relación, no matrimonio—le dijo sin voltear, con los ojos cerrados. Draco posó su mentón en la curva del cuello de su amante.

—¿Eso quiere decir que por nada del mundo te casarías conmigo?

Antes de decirlo, había planeado que sonara despreocupado. Pero una vez que salieron esas palabras de su boca, algo similar a la desesperanza se alojó en su pecho, y el miedo a que fuera cierto. Bueno… tenía muchas cosas que ofrecerle. ¡Era millonario, por amor de Dios! Hablando francamente, se sentía capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de evitar que Harry se alejara de él, ya fuera mentir aún más, decirle toda la verdad, llenarlo de regalos y dinero, extorsionarlo, secuestrarlo, ¡lo que fuera!

Se asustó de ese último pensamiento.

¿En verdad sería capaz de extorsionarlo o secuestrarlo?

Harry volteó nuevamente, y le dio un casto beso en los labios antes de mirarlo con cariño.

—Han, te amo. Es sólo que… me tomaste por sorpresa, ¿sabes? Siempre he tenido el molesto pensamiento de que esto que tenemos es una aventura para ti. Si lo acepté es porque nunca quise exigirte nada…

—¿Crees que he regresado cada noche a ti porque quiero una aventura? ¿Durante un año?

—Nunca me demostraste lo contrario…

—¡No sabía que debía hacerlo!

—¡Y no tienes que!—insistió Harry. Draco lo vio suspirar con el corazón latiendo contra su pecho con fuerza. Harry se pasó una mano por el rostro, y cayó de espaldas a la cama, quedando con la vista en el techo—. Es sólo que… Yo pensé…—suspiró—. Es verdad que siempre volviste. Pero nunca quisiste hacerme parte de tu vida, me mantuviste siempre aparte; lejos de tu familia, de tus amigos, de tu trabajo… ¡Ni siquiera conozco tu apartamento, Han!

—¡Nunca me lo pediste!—soltó Draco, sentándose de un salto. Su musculatura se había tensado de pronto.

—¡Hay cosas que no se piden, Han, se dan! ¡Y sí te lo pedí, pero siempre tenías una excusa para…!

—¡Pues lamento ser tan _ignorante_ en las cuestiones de relaciones de pareja!—exclamó Draco, levantándose y tomando el pantalón que estaba en el suelo. Su relación con él siempre había sido muy cómoda, sin preguntas ni exigencias, y estaba tan contento por eso que no se había percatado de las dudas de Harry. Ahora que lo pensaba, había sido demasiado fácil engañarlo. ¡Aventura, JA! ¿Eso quería decir que para Harry también era una aventura? ¿Que había sentido la libertad de acercarse a otros hombres cuando no estaba con él?

De sólo pensarlo, la rabia hizo temblar sus manos mientras abrochaba el botón del pantalón.

Harry se sentó, sin saber muy bien qué decir a continuación, y dudando de si debió haberse callado, mientras veía cómo Draco se vestía.

—Han, ¿qué haces, por Dios? ¡No te vayas!—no hubo respuesta. Draco sólo se abrochaba la camisa de espaldas a él. Suspirando, Harry se acercó a gatas y lo agarró de las caderas—. ¿Por qué te pones así? ¡Actúas como si hubiera terminado contigo!

Harry se tensó cuando Draco volteó con rapidez y sus manos, duras como garras por una rabia ciega, se enterraron en sus brazos y lo jalaron hacia él con brusquedad.

—¿Esto es una aventura para ti?—le preguntó, zarandeándolo. Harry negó con la cabeza, impactado por el comportamiento agresivo que mostraba su pareja— ¿Has estado con otra persona además de mí ahora?

—¿Qué?

—¡Una aventura no tiene compromisos!—le gritó—¿Te has acostado con otros?

—¡NO!

—¡Júramelo!

—¡Te lo juro!—le gritó Harry, comenzando a enojarse. ¡Era él quien debía hacer esas preguntas, no Hansel! ¡Él era el que mantenía su vida en un absoluto misterio!

Pero esa negación pareció calmar un poco a Hansel, quien se sentó sobre las piernas de Harry, sin soltarlo, y lo quedó mirando con una expresión que fue incapaz de descifrar; ¿miedo, rabia, culpa? ¿Las tres?

—Han, ¿por qué estas tan inseguro?—le preguntó. Draco tragó saliva, y en contraste a su reacción anterior, acarició suavemente su mejilla.

—No quiero perderte, Harry… No lo soportaría.

Harry parpadeó con rapidez, sin entender la rapidez con la que Hansel había pasado de la furia a la tristeza, ni mucho menos ese comentario.

—Han, no pretendo dejarte—lo tranquilizó, utilizando la mano que tenía libre para tomar la que Draco tenía sobre su mejilla. Un rictus de dolor se formó en sus labios cuando los dedos que aún apretaban su brazo se hundieron con fuerza en su carne—. Han… Han, te amo. No sé qué haría sin ti. Cálmate, ¿sí?—No hubo cambios en la expresión de Draco—. Han, por favor…

—Sé que soy egoísta—le dijo. Su labio inferior tembló, y la mano que acariciaba su mejilla se desplazó hasta su nuca, para atraerle hacia sí. Harry sintió que la mano en su brazo se aflojaba, y que se retiraba hasta su cintura, en un abrazo desesperado—. Pero no puedo evitarlo. No me gusta mi vida, Harry, es tan… es tan…—silencio. Harry acarició su espalda, y Hansel besó su sien—. Te amo.

Sintió que se desinflaba al decirlo, como si fuera la última palabra que saliera de sus labios antes de morir. Harry se apretó más contra él.

—Y yo a ti.

X

—¿Ya puedo quitarme la venda?—preguntó Harry divertido. Draco lo guiaba del brazo, pero le daba tantas vueltas que comenzaba a marearlo. Harry oyó que se abría una puerta, lo empujaron nuevamente y de pronto lo detuvieron sobre un piso blando, que parecía una alfombra.

—Ahora sí—le dijo Draco. Parecía nervioso.

Harry se quitó la venda que Draco le había puesto sobre los ojos y parpadeó, para luego mirar a su alrededor. Estaba en un departamento grande de paredes blancas y una alfombra café que cubría el piso por completo. Los muebles parecían viejos, pero bien cuidados o arreglados. Había un par de sillones amarillo pálido y un sofá rodeando una mesa de centro de vidrio. Al fondo, un comedor pequeño redondo, y un estante lleno de copas y vasos de vidrio.

Draco retrocedió unos pasos hacia el centro del living, mirándolo con nerviosismo, y abrió los brazos.

—Mi apartamento—declaró con una sonrisa. Harry le dio una sonrisa tensa al principio, pero luego la aumentó.

—¿En verdad?—le preguntó con ansiedad. Draco asintió. Harry se acercó unos pasos, y miró por la ventana que daba a la calle, desde donde se veía un gran edificio nuevo y una calle angosta.

—¿Te gusta?—Harry lo miró en silencio. Draco se refregó las manos—. No está muy llena, porque no estoy mucho en casa—se excusó, viendo que Harry examinaba las paredes ausentes de cuadros.

—Es bonita—afirmó, acariciando un sillón—. Y grande… No comprendo por qué no me la habías mostrado antes.

Draco borró su sonrisa, y se acercó a él. Lo tomó de la cintura para verlo de frente.

—Lo lamento, ni siquiera lo pensé. Es que… Aquí es donde duermo a veces, pero no es realmente un hogar para mí. Además… aquí es donde Mónica y yo… Por eso no te traje.

—A mí me gusta.

—Sí, bueno…

—¿Estamos en el centro?—le preguntó, acercándose a la ventana y sacando peligrosamente la mitad del cuerpo para ver mejor—. Esta calle se me hace conocida.

—Sí.

Draco suspiró, un poco más tranquilo. Después de la pelea que habían tenido hace un tiempo, Draco se había puesto a trabajar para encubrir los vacíos.

Primero, rogó al hijo de una antigua amante de su padre del cual se había hecho muy amigo, Blaise, para que fuera a cenar con ellos y convenciera a Harry de que eran amigos de escuela y que vivía en España. Harry quedó encantado con él, aunque le hizo tantas preguntas sobre Draco que hubo un momento que hasta el magnate sintió sus palmas sudadas.

Segundo, fue a una calle reconocida por sus tiendas, cerró los ojos, dio vueltas sobre sí mismo, y los abrió frente a una tienda de electrodomésticos. Luego, ya echada la suerte, le ofreció una suma exagerada por el negocio al dueño, para tener coartada sobre su lugar de trabajo. Les dijo a sus empleados que lo llamaban Hansel, y que así quería que lo llamaran a él también. Harry también quedó feliz con la sorpresa, aunque Draco lo convenció de que no lo encontraría allí casi nunca, así que no valía la pena ir a buscarlo. Luego, cuando Harry se fue, llamó a uno de sus empleados, y le pidió un administrador, para olvidarse del problema de la tienda.

Tercero, compró este pequeño apartamento amueblado en el centro, donde él creía vivía una persona de clase media, para poder tener algún lugar que mostrarle a Harry. Buscó uno que fuera de su agrado, pensando que tal vez pudieran vivir ahí cuando Harry aceptara casarse con él.

Sólo faltaba:

Cuarto, convencer a Harry de casarse.

Quinto, conseguir alguien del registro civil que los casara que mantuviera la mentira.

Sexto, el matrimonio.

Simple.

Su único problema era Mónica. No sabía qué hacer con ella. No podía dejarla, porque atraería la sospecha de la prensa y lo seguirían hasta el cansancio, y terminarían enterándose de Harry. Y Harry de su verdadera identidad. Tampoco sabía cómo mantenerla lejos de sus vidas sin romper con ella. Mónica intentaría indagar, convencerlo de casarse.

Unas manos en su torso lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento, y el aliento de Harry sobre su oído lo hizo estremecer.

—Podemos estrenar tu apartamento—sugirió, besando su cuello. Draco sonrió, volteó sobre sí mismo, lo besó con fuerza y lo llevó hasta su nuevo dormitorio.

XI

Draco, quien nunca había hecho nada en la cocina en su vida, se encontraba un mes después intentando hacer el desayuno, mientras Harry dormía en la habitación. Estaban en el departamento del centro, donde habían pasado la noche juntos, como tantas otras veces. Harry lo había ayudado a redecorar, para que el apartamento tuviera un poco más de vida y fuera más acogedora. Draco se saboreó los labios durante semanas, esperanzado con la situación, pues era una señal de que posiblemente Harry terminaría por quedarse a su lado. El color amarillento de las paredes lo había escogido él, después de todo, así como los nuevos sillones.

Terminó de quemar el último pan y lo lanzó sobre la panera. Tomó la grande bandeja en sus manos y se dirigió al dormitorio, que estaba a oscuras. La dejó sobre la cama, y abrió las cortinas.

—¡MMMHHH!—se quejó Harry, tapándose con la sábana. Draco sonrió, y se la quitó de un tirón por completo, dejándolo expuesto.

—Abre los ojos—ronroneó, besando el costado desnudo de su pareja. Harry los abrió a medias, enojado, y los volvió a cerrar. Draco bufó, y le quitó la almohada.

—¡HANSEL LORENTZ!—gritó enojado, intentando agarrarla, pero terminaron riendo los dos en una batalla de almohadas. Cuando se cansaron, Draco le alcanzó el desayuno y se lo puso entre los dos—. ¿Hiciste el desayuno?

—Para que veas—le contestó Draco bebiendo de su taza. Harry sonrió, y después de ponerse su bata, tomó una galleta y la sumergió en su café, para luego llevarla a su boca en un ronroneo de placer. Draco lo vio hacerlo con una sonrisa, ya acostumbrado a esa rutina—. Podría verte hacer eso toda la vida—le dijo con ojos soñadores. Harry lo miró, extrañado, pero luego sonrió con vergüenza y agachó la cabeza. Draco no le dijo nada. Simplemente sacó una pequeña caja de un cajón de la mesita de noche y la abrió frente a él. Harry enmudeció al ver el anillo de oro, que consistía en dos gruesas serpientes entrelazadas, con ojos resplandecientes; una era con pequeños diamantes, y otra con esmeraldas. Draco sonrió al ver su turbación:

—¿Quieres casarte conmigo?—Harry no contestó, tomado por sorpresa, lo que puso un poco nervioso a Draco, el que se le acercó con rapidez— Hice todo lo que querías, ¿ves?—le dijo, mostrándole el dormitorio—: mis amigos, mi apartamento, mi trabajo, soporté la mirada escrutadora de tu tío…—Harry rió—_tienes_ que decirme que sí, o no sé lo que haré—mirándolo exigente.

—Hansel…

—Estoy esperando mi _sí_.

Harry sonrió.

—Sí—dijo finalmente, bajo, pero Draco lo escuchó. Sintió que su corazón se aceleraba de emoción.

Había dicho que sí. ¡Había dicho que sí!

XII

—¡SEVERUS!—se oyó el grito desesperado en toda la oficina, mientras los empleados que estaban en el pasillo se hacían a un lado para dejar pasar al alterado jefe. No tardaron los rumores, primero consistentes en que el último negocio había salido mal, hasta llegar a que estaban quebrados, mientras Draco seguía recorriéndolo todo como loco buscando a su padrino, al que encontró finalmente en su escritorio cuando fue a ver por cuarta vez—¡Severus!—. Snape alzó la vista y lo miró extrañado, preguntándose qué rayos había pasado—¡Hice algo horrible!

Sanpe suspiró mientras Draco se sentaba con energía frente a él. Luego se levantó él y le sirvió un trago fuerte.

—¿Y bien?

Draco bebió la mitad del trago, con una expresión entre asustada y culpable en el rostro.

—¡Le pedí matrimonio!

Snape suspiró.

—Me alegro que te des cuenta al fin de que ese chico no es para ti—comentó, esperando que Draco se hubiera arrepentido de todas las niñerías que había estado haciendo, y que resolviera casarse con Mónica.

—¡NO! No es por eso. Esto era lo que quería, pero sólo ahora me doy cuenta de que…

—¿De…?

—¡Tendré que poder mantenerlo engañado toda la vida! ¿Cómo demonios voy a hacer eso?—. Snape rodó los ojos, mientras Draco se levantaba y daba vueltas por la habitación—. Tendré que llevármelo lejos… ¿A Sydney, tal vez? ¿Podré manejar los negocios desde allá?

—No, Draco.

Pero el más joven no escuchaba, murmurando, mascullando y maldiciendo mientras bebía lo que quedaba de su vaso e iba a servirse más.

—Tal vez si lo llevo al campo, o a un pueblo lejano. ¡O a Irlanda! Me queda cerca.

—Draco…

—Necesitaré de todas mis habilidades…

—Draco…

—¡Severus, tienes que ayudarme!

El hombre parpadeó, impresionado, para luego fruncir el ceño.

—¡Por supuesto que no!—Draco lo miró dolido, deteniendo su paseo— ¡Tienes negocios que atender! Necesitas una _esposa_ que no moleste, no alguien que te haga preguntas.

Draco suspiró, intentando calmarse, y se acercó al escritorio con los ojos brillosos, como cuando conseguía cosas de niño.

—No puedo renunciar a él—le dijo, apoyándose en el escritorio para mirarlo más de cerca—. Lo amo demasiado, ¿entiendes? ¿No vez todo lo que he hecho para mantenerlo a mi lado? ¡No abandonaré los negocios, lo prometo!

Severus suspiró nuevamente, rendido. No había forma de hacerlo entrar en razón.

—Hablaré con alguien que los case—cedió, apoyando el mentón en una palma. Draco abrió los ojos, feliz, y lanzó una carcajada de alegría, mientras se le acercaba y alejaba como si no se decidiera a abrazarlo.

—¡Gracias!

—Sí… Ya vete.

—¡Dile que en el contrato ponga mi nombre real, pero que anuncie el falso durante la ceremonia!

—Sí, sí, ya vete—dijo, empujándolo hacia la salida.

—Harry no se dará cuenta, es demasiado despistado—le comentó con una sonrisa, dándose ánimos, mientras se dejaba arrastrar fuera de la oficina.

—Me he dado cuenta.

Y cerró la puerta por dentro, dejando a un esperanzado Malfoy fuera.

A Harry no le hizo gracia que Hansel comenzara los preparativos por su cuenta, pero después de convencerlo de que era el mejor organizando eventos, lo dejó pasar. Decidieron casarse en una parcela perteneciente a un amigo del pelinegro, y mientras se las arreglaba para mantener a Harry ocupado con cosas menos sospechosas, como las invitaciones y los platos para la cena, él se ocupaba de la parte legal, para que en ningún minuto saliera el nombre Draco Malfoy de ninguna boca. Se arrepintió de su ocurrencia de poner su nombre real en el documento, porque por muy despistado que su nuevo prometido fuera, corría demasiados riesgos. Para solucionar el problema, simplemente contrató a un imitador de firmas. Así utilizaría documentos falsos durante la ceremonia, y después el imitador firmaría por Harry el original.

Sobornó a la organizadora de la fiesta, al oficiante… Y la lista seguía y seguía.

Y ahora estaban ahí, Harry a su lado con un sencillo traje negro, mirando al hombre que Severus le había conseguido para la ceremonia -el que tenía una expresión ceremoniosa y un buen fajo de billetes en el bolsillo.

—Harry Potter, ¿acepta a… Hansel Lorentz como su esposo? —recitó el hombre, después de todas sus aburridas palabras anteriores, aunque para suerte de ambos, cortas y precisas. Draco suspiró, comprobando que el hombre no se había equivocado, y miró a Harry, el que le devolvió la mirada y respondió:

—Sí.


	4. Chapter 4

XIII

—¿Aló?

—_¿Han?_

—Hola, mi vida, ¿cómo va todo?—le respondió del otro lado del teléfono, alejándose lo más posible de la fiesta en la que se encontraba.

—_Muy bien. ¿Qué tal Nueva York?_

—Nada espectacular, en realidad. Muchos edificios enormes—respondió, recargándose de espaldas en la baranda del balcón, cuidando de mirar hacia todos los lados posibles. Mónica lo observaba con una expresión de reproche al verse abandonada, pero no se le acercó y siguió conversando con la arpía de Blackett, su mejor amiga. Otra gran cantidad de personas se encontraban alrededor de ellas, todas vestidas de fiesta, las que conversaban o bailaban al ritmo del grupo musical en vivo que Draco había contratado. Por supuesto, no se encontraba en Nueva York, sino en su mansión, intentando cerrar un negocio para construir otro centro comercial—. ¿Y tú qué cuentas?

—_Remus ha venido a visitarme hoy_—lo oyó del otro lado, desde su casa en las afueras de Londres. No había logrado convencerlo de vivir en Irlanda como había planeado, pero sí lo persuadió de comprar una linda casa lejos del centro, con un gran patio y mucha luz. Había temido que los vecinos lo reconocieran, por lo que se aseguró de ignorarlos cuando saludaban o mirarlos en menos para evitar que intentasen hacer amistad con Harry. Pero claro, Harry era una persona difícil de manejar, demasiado sociable y de rostro simpático, por lo que, aunque sí logró evitar compañerismos indeseables, aún lo saludaban o conversaban de vez en cuando con él—. _Quería ver las ampliaciones que le hicimos al Black´s, por lo que llegó de Wells ayer. Se está quedando en casa de Sirius. _

—¡Qué bueno! ¿Cómo está?

—_Se ve bastante bien. Mi preocupación por él no tenía fundamento, o eso fue lo que me dio a entender, al menos. Creo que tiene una novia escondida por ahí, sino ya se habría venido a Londres definitivamente._

—Le gusta Wells. Debes dejar de presionarlo.

—_Lo sé_—dijo la voz poco convencida de Harry, seguida de un suspiro y un silencio.

—¿Y cómo va la administración?

Adivinó la sonrisa de Harry al otro lado del aparato.

—_Bien_.

—Cómo nos cambia la vida, ¿no? Y yo que me enamoré de un camarero…—Harry rió.

—_Podemos jugar al camarero cuando vuelvas…—_le sugirió con voz melosa. Draco sonrió, aunque la borró al ver que Mónica se le acercaba a paso decidido—. _Han, ¿cuando vuelves? Es que quiero que cenemos con Sirius y Remus antes de que éste se vaya. _

—Mañana por la noche. Oye, debo cortarte ahora.

—…—silencio incomodo—_Está bien. Te espero mañana. No me falles, ¿sí?_

—No lo haré.

—_Te amo_.

—Yo también.

Colgó justo en el momento en que la mujer se paraba frente a él y lo miraba con expresión ceñuda.

—¿Con quién hablabas, mi vida?

—Blaise—contestó rápidamente Draco, guardando su celular. Mónica apretó los labios, guardando su rabia, y se acercó lentamente a él, acariciando su pecho y apoyando la cabeza en él.

—Me sentí muy sola cuando me dejaste en la fiesta. ¿No podías hablar con tu amigo otro día?—haciendo círculos sobre su costosa camisa. Draco arrugó la frente, sin responder a la caricia, aunque tampoco la alejó.

—Te veías muy bien con Blackett. No creí que fuera importante—le dijo, saludando con la mano a un posible futuro socio, si las cosas salían como las esperaba. Mónica también saludó al hombre con una sonrisa, y luego se le colgó del cuello a Draco, para besarlo secamente en los labios y mirarlo con una sonrisa vacía.

—Deberías hacer más fiestas en la mansión. Así te vería más seguido—declaró—. Últimamente te la pasas viajando y trabajando. No tienes tiempo para mí.

—Lo sé—dijo Draco simplemente. Mónica suspiró.

—Draco… Yo te amo…—¿Por qué esas palabras le sonaban tan vacías? Sólo eran palabras, pero cuando Harry se las decía, algo más venía con ellas. Algo que lo llenaba, lo completaba—. Si he estado a tu lado todo este tiempo, es sólo por esa razón: porque te amo. Pero toda mujer necesita que la cuiden, Draco, que la protejan. Pero tú…—Mónica suspiró, con los ojos brillantes. Draco alzó una ceja, viendo que por fin Mónica comenzaba a presionar para que se casaran (a su manera, claro). Su interior se rió de ella con una carcajada, con el deseo de gritarle a la cara que eso no sería posible, porque ya había llevado al altar a otra persona—. Siento que me alejas de ti, que ya no te importo. Y eso me duele—golpeándose el pecho con lágrimas en los ojos—. Tú antes no eras así. Te preocupabas de mí, me llamabas, me prestabas atención. ¿Qué pasó con eso? ¿A dónde se fue el Draco que yo amaba?

—He estado ocupado, Mónica—le dijo con voz seca, encogiéndose de hombros. Al ver que no había logrado conmoverlo, la ira de Mónica pudo más que sus intereses.

—¡Has estado ocupado durante tres años! ¿Crees que me creeré esa excusa ahora? No soy tonta, ¿sabes? Me doy cuanta de que me mientes, de que me alejas de ti. Eres un cobarde…

Draco no pudo evitar soltar la carcajada que se había estado guardando, tomando por sorpresa a la mujer, quien retrocedió un paso y lo miró con odio. Draco carraspeó, agarrándose de la baranda que estaba a sus espaldas y cruzando las piernas.

—Mónica… Tienes razón.—le dijo. Ella pareció sorprenderse de ese comentario, y Draco aumentó la sonrisa—. Soy un cobarde—. ¡Oh, sí! lo era. Si no lo fuera, Harry sabría con quién se había casado, y estaría a su lado en este momento, no al otro lado de la ciudad esperando por él—. Y sí, te he dejado de lado, estás en lo cierto. Pero no me niegues que te repusiste muy rápido a la decepción.

—¿De qué hablas?—le preguntó ella, alzando las cejas. Draco chasqueó la lengua y negó con la cabeza, dedicándole luego una tranquila sonrisa.

—De Jack Sandoval, por supuesto.

Mónica empalideció ante la mención de su amante, y lo miró con los ojos desorbitados. Luego abrió y cerró la boca como pescado, sin saber qué decir, y mirándolo de arriba a abajo como si no lo conociera.

—No sé de qué me estas hablando.

—Sí lo sabes.

—No conozco a ese hombre, Draco.

El magnate volvió a carcajearse.

—Mónica, querida… Tengo fotos tuyas siendo jodida por ese hombre. Y por lo que se ve ahí, lo disfrutabas mucho.

Mónica ahogó un grito.

—¿Cómo te atreves…?—comenzó, arrastrando las palabras, pero Draco negó con el dedo frente a ella, callándola, y la miró con diversión. Era obvio que ya no podría engañarlo con ese tema, por lo que la expresión ofendida desapareció rápidamente de su rostro redondeado, y sus ojos se entrecerraron—: Me investigaste, ¿verdad?—Draco asintió con la cabeza, sacando un cigarrillo y prendiéndolo. Mónica se cruzó de brazos—. ¿A raíz de qué?

—Tenía mis sospechas—mintió el rubio, aspirando de su cigarro con desdén.

—¿Y qué esperabas? Llevo mucho tiempo diciéndote que no me prestas atención. ¡Yo te amo, pero necesito cariño, seguridad!—comenzó a defenderse ella nuevamente, mientras las lágrimas volvían a salir. Draco rió.

—Mónica, Mónica, Mónica. No es necesario que te defiendas, ¿entiendes? Ya no me duele en lo absoluto, así que no tengo nada contra ti—. Ella lo miró desencajada—. Tú no me amas, Mónica. Y para serte franco, yo tampoco. No vale la pena seguir con esto.

Ella comenzó a hiperventilar, viendo con impacto el desdén con el que Draco fumaba y miraba hacia un lado al paisaje.

—¡Estás siendo injusto conmigo! ¡Te haces el ofendido, pero tú también tienes a otra mujer, eso es obvio!

—Eso no es cierto.

—¡Yo estuve contigo durante años, cuidándote, apoyándote, ofreciéndote mi hombro! ¡Nunca me agradeciste como me lo merecía!

Draco la miró con una sonrisa de triunfo.

—Hablas de matrimonio, ¿verdad?

Mónica tomó aire como si hubiera dejado de respirar por horas, y vomitó su respuesta dura y claramente:

—SI.

Draco le mandó una sonrisa mordaz, y acercó su rostro al de ella.

—Mónica—le dijo, esperando ser tan claro como ella—, no tengo ninguna intención de casarme contigo.

Mónica se puso roja de rabia.

—Nunca la tuviste.

—Sí la tuve. Hasta que me enteré de lo de Jack, por supuesto. La verdad, es que si tanto deseas casarte y ser cuidada por un hombre, no sé por qué no te casas con ese contador de poca monta. Pero, ¡claro!—dijo, abriendo los ojos con falsa impresión—olvidé que no tiene dónde caerse muerto. Y si quieres saberlo, vas a tener que seguir manteniéndolo, porque ya me encargué de que ninguno de mis socios, conocidos y cercanos, se atreva a contratarlo. Porque sabes que lo despedimos, ¿cierto?

Le mandó una malvada sonrisa. Ante la mirada furiosa de Mónica, botó el cigarrillo al suelo, lo apagó con el pié, y se acercó al salón, donde todos seguían bailando y divirtiéndose.

Oyó claramente a Mónica:

—Esto no se quedará así, Draco.

Draco sonrió.

—Aún no ha terminado, cariño—le dijo.

Siguió su camino y se acercó al viejo Barlow con una sonrisa. Antes de llegar a él, uno de sus sirvientes se le acercó y le dijo al oído:

—Ha llegado una caja desde Estados Unidos para usted, señor.

—Déjala en mi cuarto—ordenó, y se encaminó a Barlow.

—¿Y qué le parece el proyecto?

El hombre lo miró con sorpresa primero, pues no lo había visto llegar, y luego le sonrió.

—Me encanta. Aunque tengo algunas sugerencias.

—Lo escucho.

XIV

—¡Llegaste!

Oyó una exclamación desde arriba de las escaleras. Vio bajar a su esposo los escalones con calma, contento, mientras Draco cerraba la puerta de entrada, y recibió el casto beso en los labios que Harry le dio con una sonrisa, sintiéndose por fin en casa.

—Te extrañé—le dijo Draco con sinceridad. Se sentía muy bien ese día, pues se había sacado a Mónica de encima. Su tortura con ella había terminado, y ahora era más libre: por una vez, no engañaba a Harry.

Éste le sonrió, y le regaló un beso más acalorado, pero se separó antes de que Draco se entusiasmara demasiado.

—Remus y Sirius están en la cocina. Me he esmerado en la cena, así que más vale que te guste.

—No lo dudo—le dijo, dejando las maletas a un lado—. Te he traído un regalo de Nueva York.

—¿Otro más? Mi vida, si sigues trayéndome cosas de tus viajes, quedaremos en la quiebra—le dijo con una sonrisa, aunque miraba con curiosidad dentro de la maleta que Draco acababa de abrir.

—No te preocupes por eso—lo tranquilizó el rubio—¿ Y qué tal el trabajo?

—Nos ha ido muy bien. Si seguimos así, podremos pagar una empleada que nos haga el aseo, como tanto querías. Al menos los sábados. ¿Qué te parece?

Draco alzó la vista desde el suelo, pues se había acuclillado para hurgar en la maleta, y al ver esa mirada tan esperanzada, se sintió mal. Acostumbrado como estaba a la servidumbre, se había quejado durante mucho tiempo de los trabajos caseros. Por supuesto, se suponía que tenían el dinero justo para vivir, y que no podían pagar una empleada.

Qué mentira.

Él podía pagar miles de empleadas, y en vez de tener a alguien hasta para que le limara las uñas de los pies a su esposo, había cargado en Harry todos los aspectos de la casa, a pesar de sus quejas. Él se preocupaba de las cuentas (no podía permitir que Harry viera su nombre en alguna carta, por lo que él las revisaba todas), y Harry de lo demás.

Y ahora, usaría el dinero que tanto esfuerzo le costaba ganar para complacerlo.

—No tienes que hacerlo, Harry—le dijo, levantándose y acariciando su mejilla—. Lo justo es que yo la pague. Si me ordeno un poco puedo hacerlo, y tú puedes gastar ese dinero en ti.

—No sería justo, tú pagas las cuentas…

—En tu auto…

—…

—En el piano que vimos la otra vez…

—Hansel, jamás podré comprar ese piano, no dejes que me engañe, ¿sí?

Draco se sintió podrido por dentro.

—Es bueno soñar de vez en cuando.

—Sí, porque es gratis—bromeó Harry. Draco sólo hizo una mueca. Tal vez debería regalarle un piano. ¿Pero cómo podría justificar el dinero? ¿Un nuevo negocio?

—Está decidido, yo pago la empleada—declaró Draco antes de que Harry dejara de soñar. Éste bufó.

—Me siento como un mantenido—le dijo. Draco apretó los dientes. Sí, esa era la idea. Hacerlo lo más dependiente posible de él. Mantenerlo lejos de toda instancia que pudiera desenmascararlo. Controlarlo todo—. Quiero pagar esa empleada.

—Yo soy al que no le gusta limpiar, así que yo pago, y PUNTO.

—¿De dónde demonios vas a sacar el dinero, Hansel?

Draco se levantó, al fin, con la bolsa de plástico en la mano.

—Mi vida—le dijo, alzando la bolsa y mostrándosela—. Yo hago magia con el dinero. Tu regalo—le dijo, entregándosela. Harry la recibió, sin saber cómo más discutir, y sacó la chaqueta que el día anterior había llegado de EEUU en una caja; chaqueta de marca norteamericana que Draco había escogido por Internet.

—Es preciosa—le dijo con una sonrisa, pero con la mirada triste. Draco supo que tenía que arreglar las cosas ahora, antes de que ya no pudiera controlar a su esposo.

—Está bien, paga tú la empleada.

Harry sonrió con un poco de malicia, como si hubiera ganado una batalla.

—Iba ha hacerlo de todas formas—declaró, dándole un beso rápido. Se colocó la chaqueta por encima, prestándole más interés ahora—Me encanta. Iré a guardarla. Ve a la cocina.

…………………………………

Los tíos de su marido se encontraban –efectivamente- en la cocina, conversando sobre algo mientras se calentaba la cena. Remus se encontraba sentado en una silla junto a la puerta que daba al jardín, comentándole sobre su conversación con un sacerdote o algo por el estilo, mientras miraba con desaprobación la donut que Sirius acababa de sacar de una caja sobre el mesón. Al parecer no era la primera, porque tenía un poco de manjar en la comisura de la boca.

—¡Hola, Hansel!—le saludó Lupin al verlo, levantándose y acercándose a darle la mano. Draco se la estrechó con una sonrisa. Sentía cierta simpatía por ese hombre, siempre tan compuesto, amable y tranquilo. Parecía que siempre sabía qué decir en el momento oportuno.

Black lo miró con desdén, y mordió nuevamente su donut.

—Buenas noches, Hansel—le saludó con una sonrisa (que obviamente era falsa), y le ofreció la palma también. A Draco siempre se le había criado como un caballero, por lo que contestó con el mismo cinismo que Black le entregaba, el que habían compartido desde hace ya mucho tiempo.

La situación con él no siempre había sido cortante. Al principio, cuando Harry lo presentó como su novio, Black lo había mirado de pies a cabeza, en un claro análisis, pero no había hecho más que saludarlo con simpatía y hacerle unas cuantas bromas. Incluso a Draco le había caído bien, y se había quedado muchas veces conversando con él cuando esperaba a que Harry se desocupara en el Black´s. Pero lo que pasaba por la mente de Sirius cada vez que lo miraba no era del todo real.

Lo cierto era que siempre había intentado convencer a Harry a sus espaldas de que lo dejara, y aunque su marido nunca le había revelado las conversaciones que tenían cuando estaban a solas, Draco sospechaba que no confiaba en él.

Por su culpa, Harry podría no haberse casado con Draco, pues lo presionó para que lo dejara desde que supo la noticia hasta que se efectuó el matrimonio tres meses después.

El problema de Draco era que su desconfianza para con él no era injustificada, por muy instintiva que fuera.

En otras palabras, era un peligro para Draco y sus intereses.

Sólo Dios sabía lo angustiante que era para Draco Malfoy ver a su marido arreglarse cada mañana para partir al Black´s, donde Sirius lo había ascendido a administrador, mientras Hansel Lorentz le daba su bendición y lo besaba para despedirse.

¡Había intentado convencer a Harry tantas veces de que abandonara ese trabajo, que ya no sabía qué hacer para alejarlo de la mala influencia de su padrino!

—¿Deseas vino? Estábamos tomando uno mientras esperábamos la cena—le dijo Harry, entrando a la cocina de pronto y abriendo la botella. Sirius escondió la donut rápidamente a su espalda. Draco asintió, y se sentó junto a Remus.

—Así que… ¿tienes una novia secreta como sospecha tu sobrino, o es otra la razón de que te veas tan radiante hoy?—le preguntó Draco a Remus con una sonrisa. Sirius arrugó la nariz, pero no dijo nada. Remus sonrió misteriosamente.

—Son imaginaciones de Harry, para variar—volteó a ver al susodicho, quien servía un poco de vino—. Pareces una vieja entrometida, ¿lo sabías?

—Nunca te quejaste—respondió Harry, encogiéndose de hombros—. Además, tú siempre te estabas metiendo en mis asun… ¡Sirius! ¿¡Es eso una donut!?

Todos se sobresaltaron, especialmente Black, quien miró a Harry con los ojos abiertos.

—¿Qué te importa? Déjame a mí y a mi comida en paz…—alegó secamente. Harry estrechó los ojos peligrosamente.

—¡Oh, claro…! Dejemos que el pobrecito niño siga ingiriendo colesterol, total, si le da un infarto, a nadie le importa.

—No seas exagerado.

—¡Madura de una vez!

—Mi colesterol está excelente, gracias—respondió Black, dando una enorme mordida a su donut. Draco se rio internamente de él—. Puedo manejarlo. Poder mental, ¿lo recuerdas?—explicó, indicando su sien con un dedo.

—¡Bien, como quieras!

Por unos momentos el asunto del colesterol estuvo olvidado. Siguieron conversando de trivialidades, Draco disfrutando de los pocos momentos que tenía con su esposo. Cuando el timbre del horno sonó, todos de restregaban las manos con ansiedad, hambrientos. Harry se levantó de la mesa y comenzó a servir la carne con salsa de queso roquefort. El escándalo llegó cuando el plato frente a Sirius resultó ser una ensalada. Sirius casi se cae de la silla de la impresión, mientras Remus se carcajeaba en silencio. Y ante las exigencias de una explicación, Harry se encogió de hombros: "¿No querías donuts? Pues ahí tienes las consecuencias."

Tres horas más tarde, al fin Sirius se fue a su casa, y Remus con él. Harry se sintió un poco ofendido de que no quisiera quedarse con él, pero no dijo nada, y se despidió con un apretado abrazo. Ahora, ya acostado, hacía un constante zapping en la TV, sin detenerse en ningún canal en especial. Draco, a su lado, trabajaba tranquilo en su computador portátil, sin miedo a que Harry pudiera inmiscuirse, pues sabía que éste estaba más que advertido de que no tenía ningún espacio en su trabajo.

—Si no vas a ver nada, apaga esa maldita cosa—alegó Draco, pues le molestaba el ruido constante. Harry ni lo miró, y siguió cambiando de canales.

—Ya no saben qué hacer. Siempre es lo mismo—comentó, parándose en un reality por dos segundos, y cambiando nuevamente. Draco suspiró y volteó hacia él.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede?—. Harry lo miró.

—¿Tienes que trabajar esta noche? Acabas de llegar.

—¿Estás molesto?—preguntó, aunque sabía la respuesta. Harry no era de los que se iba con rodeos.

—SI—contestó secamente. Draco suspiró y cerró el notebook.

—Quiero sacar adelante esta familia. ¿Es eso un crimen?—. Harry se sentó erguido, mirándolo con ojos acusadores.

— Dios sabe que no tengo nada en contra de que saques adelante a esta familia. Pero acabas de llegar desde Nueva York, no me dejaste ir a buscarte al aeropuerto, te mantienes en silencio durante casi toda la cena, y ahora tienes la nariz metida en ese notebook. ¿Es un crimen exigir a mi marido de vuelta?

Draco se masajeó el puente de la nariz. Luego apagó el computador y lo dejó a un lado.

—Listo. ¿Estás contento?

—Si. —Harry volvió a recostarse sobre los almohadones, y continuó con su zapping.

— ¿No quieres…? Ya sabes. Sexo.

—No.

Draco comenzó a sentir que la frustración aparecía en su pecho. Si no tenía permitido trabajar, al menos podría darle el gusto en eso, ¿no?

—¿Y entonces por qué demonios no me dejas trabajar?

—Porque eres un maldito trabajólico— y antes de que agregara la otra pregunta—: y no tendré sexo contigo porque no lo mereces—. Y continuó cambiando de canales en silencio.

—Oye, soy tu marido, si hay algo a lo que tengo derecho, es a eso.

Harry lo miró con enfado. Tiró el control a un lado y se levantó de la cama.

—¿Qué te crees que soy? ¿Una mujer golpeada?

—¿Por qué demonios te ofendes cada vez que te hablo?—se defendió Draco, sentándose erguido. Harry bufó.

—No me ofendo gratuitamente, si es a eso a lo que te refieres—masculló—. Yo no soy una _cosa_. Si no quiero tener sexo contigo, no tengo por qué dártelo. Si quiero hacer amistad con el vecino, estoy en todo mi derecho de hacerlo.

—¡Yo jamás te he prohibido nada!

—¿Crees que soy _estúpido_? Cada vez que se acerca a hablarme, _cualquiera_, tú lo miras como si fueras a arrancarle la cabeza de un momento al otro. Si yo no tuviera mi trabajo en el pub, estaría todo el maldito día esperando a que llegaras de tus malditas reuniones y viajes, pero igual quieres que deje el trabajo. ¡Y para colmo, ahora no me prestas atención cuando estás en casa!

Draco apretó los labios con fuerza. Se levantó de la cama.

—¡Sirius siempre está tratando de meterte cosas en la cabeza! ¡Niégamelo!—recorriendo el cuarto con pasos largos.

—He vivido toda mi vida con Sirius, puedo manejar sus paranoias perfectamente bien. Él no es el problema, eres tú, y tus eternas inseguridades. Ya me estoy cansando de ellas, Han.

Al oír el nombre, Draco se detuvo. Suspiró. No le convenía pelear, debía mantener la cabeza fría, manejar a Harry para mantener las cosas como estaban. Había llegado demasiado lejos como para echarlo todo a perder.

—Tienes razón—dijo, mostrándose arrepentido—Lo lamento. No volveré a mirar mal al vecino. No intentaré convencerte más de que dejes el trabajo. Y no volveré a trabajar en casa. Lo lamento.

Harry pareció sentirse un poco culpable. Se acercó a él a paso lento, como si no se decidiera a ceder en la pelea o no. Finalmente, lo tomó de las mejillas y lo obligó a mirarlo.

—Discúlpame a mí también. Sueno como si este matrimonio fuera una tortura china. Y no lo es.

Harry lo besó, y Draco respondió flojamente. Estaba un poco cansado de mantener esa farsa. Pero si no la mantenía, perdería a Harry para siempre. Lo mejor hubiese sido irse al extranjero. Comprar empresas en otra parte, cambiarse el nombre.

Dejar a Draco Malfoy para siempre.

—Te amo, Harry. Eres lo que más he amado en la vida. —Harry lo rodeó con los brazos y profundizó el beso. Lo agarró del pijama y lo tironeó hacia la cama.— Creí que no tenía derecho a sexo.

—Esa disculpa merece premio de consolación, al menos, ¿no?—le dijo, lamiéndole el labio.

Eso que dicen sobre que el sexo después de una pelea es muy bueno, es verdad. Lástima que no pudiera discutir más seguido.


	5. Chapter 5

XV

Draco leía un documento con suma concentración cuando Severus abrió la puerta. Se sintió algo molesto por la interrupción, pero en vez de decir algo, simplemente se intentó concentrar el doble mientras Snape se paraba frente al escritorio. Le fue imposible, claro, ya que le quitaron los papeles de las manos.

—¡Pero qué…!

—Olvídate de eso—le dijo Snap con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro. Draco lo miró extrañado, y luego suspiró. Por la sonrisa, esperaba que fueran buenas noticias—. Hablé con Barlow.

—¿Cuándo?—preguntó el magnate, sintiendo su pecho inflarse con anticipación.

—Hace como dos minutos. Está todo listo. Una última reunión, las firmas y ¡Mágia! Ese Mall caerá del cielo.

Draco lanzó una carcajada de alegría, al tiempo que se levantaba y abrazaba a su padrino con fuerza. ¡Dioses! ¡Con lo que les había costado sacar adelante ese proyecto! Severus lo separó de su cuerpo y lo mantuvo a la distancia de su brazo, observándolo con orgullo— Tu padre estaría orgulloso. Mallfoy´s Corp ganará una millonada con esto, tenlo por seguro.

—Ya había comenzado a pensar que no confiabas más en mí, padrino—le hizo saber Draco con suficiencia.

Severus rodó los ojos.

—Bueno… Con la de estupideces que has estado haciendo últimamente…—refiriéndose, obvio, a un adorable hombre que en estos momentos estaba administrando un pub. Draco arrugó la nariz. Severus negó con la cabeza—Pero mejor me olvido de eso. Vámonos a celebrar. Te invito un Cabernet Souvignon del 30.

—Creo que prefiero un Whisky. Pero tú sigues invitando.

Snape asintió carcajeándose, mientras ambos salían de la oficina.

XVI

Hansel revolvía su café, mientras Harry vigilaba el pan. Había estado pensando toda la semana en una excusa para desaparecer nuevamente ese par de días, con motivo de la inauguración del Centro Comercial. Pensó en otro viaje a Nueva York, pero ya estaba como trillado. Después pensó en que uno de sus almacenes pudo haberse incendiado, pero entonces Harry querría ir a verlo, y tendría que incendiar uno de verdad, lo cual habría hecho sin dudar hace un par de años, pero ahora, con la influencia de su esposo a cuestas, le parecía excesivo. Finalmente, cuando decidió que se arriesgaría a anunciar un nuevo viaje de negocios a Brasil, Le vino la noticia de que, como el Centro Comercial era el más grande que se había hecho en Inglaterra, el lugar iba a estar rodeado de prensa.

Y en ese momento comprendió que no era él quien tenía que desaparecer.

Era Harry.

—Cielo…—Harry sacó la cabeza del refrigerador para mirarlo— ¿Te encuentras bien?

Harry parpadeó. Dejó la mantequilla que había sacado recién sobre la mesa, y lo miró extrañado mientras se sentaba.

—Sí, ¿por qué?

—Es que… Estás algo pálido—. Insistió. Harry se tocó el rostro inconscientemente.

—¿En serio?

—Si. Tienes cara de cansado. ¿Está todo bien en el Black`s?

Harry suspiró.

—Si…más o menos… Tenemos unos cuantos problemas legales. Creo que tenemos enemigos en alguna parte, ¿sabes?

Draco sonrió mientras Hansel bebía un sorbo de café. ¡Bingo!

—Si sigues así vas a enfermarte. ¿Por qué no te vas a Wells unos días?

Harry lo miró escandalizado.

—¡No puedo irme a Wells! Te acabo de decir que tenemos problemas, ¿sabes?

Hansel sonrió.

—No es necesario que te enojes. No te estoy diciendo que vayas un mes, sino un par de días. No es como si Black no pudiera apañárselas solo por un par de días. Además, te ayudará tomar otro aire. Visitar a Remus. El pobre ha estado llamando mucho últimamente, creo que se siente un poco solo.

Eso pareció convencer un poco más a Harry.

—Sie… Podría ser… ¿Me acompañarías?

—Tal vez, no lo sé.

—Oh! —Harry lo miró maliciosamente, aunque en broma— ¡Así que el señorito quiere deshacerse del marido!—le dijo, mientras se levantaba y se sentaba en sus piernas—¿Dónde está ese amante, marido mío?

Han bufó.

— ¡No juegues con esas cosas!—Harry rió por lo bajo—. Yo estoy preocupado por ti, y tú te inventas amantes.

— ¡Ya, está bien, hablaré con Remus! Pero sólo si vas conmigo.

Draco suspiró.

—Está bien.

_Demonios._

XVII

Han echó las maletas de su marido al viejo Kía, mientras éste terminaba de empacar algo que se le había olvidado. Suspiró aliviado de que haya salido todo bien. En Wells, Harry se dedicaba a hacer de todo menos pensar. Se desconectaba completamente del mundo, que era lo que Draco necesitaba en esos momentos críticos. Le había dicho que hubo una emergencia con una de las pequeñas tiendas, y que lo alcanzaría en la noche. Harry pareció un poco decepcionado, pero si todo salía bien, Draco podría inaugurar su Centro Comercial en paz, para luego correr a recibir un bien sexo de bienvenida allá en Wells. Así, le dio un largo beso de despedida, y no terminó de zarandear la mano hasta que el autito se hubo perdido en la distancia. Luego de entrar a la casa se vistió con su mejor traje y llamó a su chofer para que lo llevara al lugar establecido.

…

Harry llevaba casi una hora de camino cuando sintió el celular. Normalmente no habría contestado, siendo que estaba manejando, pero cuando vio de quién era el número, no lo pudo evitar.

— ¿Sirius?

— ¡_Harry_!—la voz de su padrino se oía entre histérica y aliviada—. _Tenemos un problema. Necesito los papeles del pub urgente. Los he estado buscando como un loco y no los encuentro. Dime que tienes las copias en tu casa._

Harry suspiró.

— Sirius, estoy de camino a Wells…—Harry sintió el mar de garabatos que Sirius lanzó por lo bajo. Casi lo podía imaginar dando círculos sobre sí mismo mientras se agarraba los pelos.

—_Harry, escúchame. Es de vida o muerte, los necesito para hoy, y sólo tú sabes donde están. _

—Pero me dijiste que…

—_¡Sé lo que te dije! Lo siento_—se disculpó por alzar la voz—. _Hijo, sé que lo que te voy a pedir es enorme. Pero por favor_, por favor, _vuelve_.

—Pero, ¿y Han?

—_Llamé, no está en tu casa. No hay nadie. Harry, por favor._

—Escucha, llamaré a Han. Tal vez él pueda ir a casa a buscarlos, e írtelos a dejar. ¿Me esperarás ese tiempo?

—_Si, si…_

Harry cortó, maldiciendo por lo bajo. ¡Sabía que debía quedarse en la ciudad! Internamente tenía la esperanza de poder disfrutar un par de días de paz, pero al parecer se había apresurado demasiado. Marcó el número de su marido.

…

…

…

…

_¡Demonios!_

¿Por qué no contesta? Debía estar fuera de servicio, u ocupado. Harry suspiró, apoyando la cabeza en el respaldo. Rendido, tomó el trébol que lo llevaría de vuelta a la ciudad.

…

Cuando llegó a casa, Harry corrió a buscar los papeles. Se agarró la cabeza con desesperación, intentando recordar dónde los había puesto. Sacó la caja de zapatos que estaba en el closet, arriba, donde guardaba todos sus papeles importantes, y comenzó a revolverlos, en busca de los papeles del club.

Nada.

Suspiró, cerrando la caja, y mirando alrededor de la pieza, buscando alguna señal de su memoria. Arrugó el entrecejo, mirando en dirección del armario de Han. Era un pensamiento estúpido, pero no perdía nada con intentarlo. Quizás los papeles se revolvieron sin quererlo…

Golpeando el aire, Harry se acercó al armario de su marido y lo abrió. Rebuscó entre sus cosas. Al fondo, bajo la ropa colgada, vio una maleta negra perfectamente escondida en la oscuridad. Sin pensárselo mucho, lo sacó del armario, lo colocó sobre la cama y lo abrió.

Muchos papeles.

Harry suspiró. No debía ser nada importante. Quizás los papeles de la casa, o algunas cuentas. Pero había veces que Harry, abriendo lo desordenado que era, le pedía a Han que le guardara algunas cosas. Quizás, tuvo la inteligencia de pedirle lo mismo esta vez. La verdad no lo recordaba.

Iba a meterse a rebuscar cuando sonó el timbre.

Suspiró, pensando que tal vez era algún vendedor, dada la hora, pero decidió ir a mirar, por si a Sirius se le había ocurrido llegar de improviso. Corrió la cortina de la ventana del cuarto.

No era Sirius, sino una mujer.

Arrugó el entrecejo. No parecía una vendedora en lo absoluto.

—¿Sí?—preguntó, cuando hubo abierto la puerta. La mujer lo miró fijamente por un momento, examinándolo de arriba abajo. Luego se quitó los anteojos.

—¿Harry Potter?

Harry parpadeó.

—Si.

—Mi nombre es Mónica Brinster. Soy amiga de su marido.

Harry se extrañó. Nunca le habló de ninguna Mónica.

—No está en este momento.

—Lo sé. Quiero hablar con usted… sobre él.

Harry se intrigó, y miró el interior de la casa, como si Han fuera a salir de la nada a darle explicación. Indeciso, se acercó a la reja.

—Jamás me habló de usted—puntualizó. Ella sonrió enigmática.

—No me extraña. Escuche… ¿por qué no me invita a… su linda casita y conversamos un momento? Sé que lo que tengo que decirle le interesará.

El pelinegro sintió una vibra extraña recorriendo su espina. Una bastante negativa. Se cruzó de brazos.

—Perdone que sea tan desconfiado. Sé que es mala educación dejarla fuera pero… no la conozco. Han nunca la nombró, y bueno… Sinceramente comienza a molestarme.

Ella rió por lo bajo.

—_Han_… Si…—dijo ella, más para sí misma. Luego suspiró, y se apoyó sobre la reja—. Bien, no me deje entrar. Pero necesito que me escuche.

Harry suspiró, y asintió en silencio, como si no quedara de otra. Ella carraspeó—. ¿Sabes que pienso?—el cambio a tuteo molestó un poco al pelinegro, pero no dijo nada—Deberías ser igual de desconfiado con tu… _marido_... como lo eres conmigo.

Lo soltó tan de repente, y en ese tono tan altanero que Harry tuvo ganas de reír. ¿Qué esa mujer se había vuelto loca o qué?

—¿Disculpe?

—Hablo en serio. _Han_ no es lo que parece.

Esa forma de decir su nombre tan maliciosa prendió las alertas en el pelinegro. Pero le mostró una sonrisa forzada, como si ella estuviera loca.

—¿Oh? ¿Y qué es? ¿Un golpeador, o algo por el estilo?

Pero ella le devolvió la sonrisa, y se acercó lo suficiente a la reja como para tenerlo a un palmo de distancia.

—Él te ha estado engañando todo este tiempo, y tú, como un estúpido, le has creído todo. Casi siento lástima por ti, si no te odiara tanto.

Harry sintió que un nudo se le formaba en la garganta. Se le pasaron tantas ideas locas por la cabeza, que casi no las alcanzó a contar. Y una de esas, era que esa era la amante de su marido. Pero ¿sería capaz Han de hacerle semejante cosa? No. Imposible—. Pero no te sientas culpable. Él hizo lo mismo conmigo, hace mucho tiempo. Sólo le estoy devolviendo el favor.

—Si no vas a ser clara, te pido por favor que te largues.

Cortante.

Ella sonrió.

—Una imagen vale más que mil palabras, cielo—dijo simplemente, alcanzándole una revista. Harry la tomó extrañado—. Página 38. Que te vaya bien.

Y con otra enigmática sonrisa, se subió a su auto y partió a toda velocidad. Harry la vio alejarse tras la reja, sin entender nada. Miró la revista mientras volvía a entrar a la casa. Era una revista de esas que le gustan a las mujeres, de chismes y farándula. Suspiró, con un mal presentimiento.

_Debe haberse equivocado de hombre… Pero conocía mi nombre, y dijo que me odiaba… No entiendo nada._

Suspiró nuevamente.

Página 38…

Página 38…

Página 38…

Era una página con datos, pequeñas noticias, y varias fotos. Harry arrugó el entrecejo, sin saber bien qué debía buscar.

Hasta que sus ojos dieron con una conocida cabellera rubia en el extremo derecho de la página. Una cabellera rubia, y un agraciado rostro pálido.

—¿Han?

Pero no era su Han, al mismo tiempo que lo era. Ese hombre iba muy elegante, y tenía una sonrisa de superioridad muy similar a la que llevaba la tal Mónica. Harry sintió que el pecho se le oprimía. Leyó la reseña que estaba bajo la fotografía:

"_Y otra vez el enigmático y multimillonario Draco Malfoy hace de las suyas. No contentándose con la cuantiosa herencia que le dejaron sus padres, ahora se decidió a inaugurar el Centro Comercial más grande de Londres, que estará equipado con todo lo que se pueda soñar, desde las típicas grandes tiendas, hasta una biblioteca, un museo, un teatro, miles de restaurantes de alta calidad, y un sinfín de entretenciones para toda la familia. La inauguración es el sábado 3 de Agosto, y será realizada __por el mismísimo señor Malfoy. ¡A ver con qué nos sorprenderá la próxima vez!_

Harry sintió que el alma se le iba por los pies, mientras la revista tiritaba en sus manos.

_No…_

…

…

…

_No…_

…

Volvió a mirar la fotografía más de cerca, y a leer el texto tres veces seguidas, sin poder creerlo.

_No…_

…

…

…

_No…_

…

Tiró la revista lejos de él, mientras comenzaba a hiperventilar. No podía ser. No podía ser. Debía haber algún tipo de equivocación. Ese tenía que ser otro hombre, no podía…

Harry comenzó a intentar encajar algún tipo de comportamiento de Han que le hubiese parecido extraño, pero jamás tuvo siquiera la sospecha de que lo hubiese engañado con otra persona.

Por dios, ¡prefería la infidelidad a _esto_!

¿Sería posible que pudiera llevar una doble vida?

No. Imposible. Imposible.

¿Imposible?

Comenzó a sentir que las lágrimas se le salían de los ojos. Mierda.

Mierda, Mierda, Mierda, Mierda, Mierda, Mierda, Mierda, Mierda,

¡Estúpido!

Se sentó en el sofá, incapaz de sostener su propio peso, mientras el llanto ya se había transformado de unas lagrimas a una histeria declarada.

¿Por qué? ¿Qué ganaba con todo esto? No lo entendía. Simplemente no podía.

De pronto su llanto paró.

Se levantó del sillón y corrió al cuarto, para lanzarse sobre la maleta. Comenzó a mirar entre los papeles, buscando algo, alguna evidencia, ¡lo que fuera!

Sacó una cuenta del agua.

Estaba a nombre de Hansel Lorentz. Un poco de esperanza se posó sobre su pecho, pero aún así, continuó buscando.

…

Papeles del Kía…

…

Draco Malfoy.

…

Por un momento, Harry pensó que era incapaz de respirar. Leyó el nombre tantas veces sobre el papel que pudo haberlo envejecido. Pero sí. Las legras seguían siendo las mismas, siempre, no importaba cuánto las mirara.

Imposibilitado de creerlo, siguió buscando.

Los documentos de la casa: Draco Malfoy; Cartas personales: _para el señor _Draco Malfoy...

Acta de Matrimonio…

_Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy_.

Si no hubiese sabido que ese sonido lo hizo él, habría pensado que era un perro ahogándose.

Sus rodillas se doblaron, y se sintió caer al suelo, mientras seguía mirando el papel en sus manos.

XVIII

Draco suspiró con cansancio, aún sosteniendo el pedazo de tela de la cinta que acababa de cortar en sus manos. ¿Es que eso no terminaba nunca? Ya había hablado con tanto político idiota, empresario chupasangre y periodista entrometido, que no podía ni contar. ¿Qué les enseñaban a los periodistas hoy en día? Sinceramente, la sonrisa de etiqueta no le salía como antes. ¡Como si no tuviera cosas más entretenidas que hacer!

Miró a Severus, que conversaba unos pasos más allá con un periodista. Cuando el intruso de fue, Draco pudo acercarse a su padrino. Sus guardaespaldas lo siguieron.

—¿Cuándo podemos irnos?

—¿Eres idiota o qué? Es tu Centro Comercia. Míralo. _Huélelo. _

—Severus, lo único que he logrado oler el día de hoy fue el sobaco de Charles Digger.

—Cerdo chupa pico—se quejó Severus, impropio de él. Draco se lanzó a reír.

—Y me lo dices a mí.

—Ese se trae algo entre manos. Hay que vigilarlo bien.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Sie. En serio, creo que ya los saludé a todos. Si otro periodista me pregunta qué se siente ser tan joven y tan millonario, me daré un tiro.

Severus se encogió de hombros también.

—Has lo que quieras. Un día de estos van a quitarte la compañía por estúpido, ya vas a ver.

Draco se rió.

—Si me traes tan malas vibras voy a tener que conspirar contra ti, padrino—le dijo, mientras se alejaba, seguido de sus guardaespaldas. Severus le dio un tiro imaginario con una mano en broma, y se dio la media vuelta, dispuesto a irse también.

A Draco le costó un poco llegar a la salida. Había tanto político sobornado al que saludar todavía, y que no se había percatado, que le llevó lo que le pareció horas llegar al auto. Justo cuando estaba por llegar, sintió su nombre a su espalda. Cuando volteó, había un periodista intentando llegar a él, mientras sus guardaespaldas lo detenían.

—¡Señor Mlafoy! ¿Cuáles fueron las razones de que cortara relaciones con los Brinster, señor Malfoy!—gritaba, estirando el micrófono. Era jovencito. Pobre.

Malfoy rodó los ojos, y volteó para llegar finalmente a su auto.

Pero se encontró con otra persona cerrándole el paso. Un hombre de cabello negro alborotado, y unos ojos verdes enrojecidos y húmedos.

Se quedaron mirando en silencio, mientras el mundo se paralizaba a su alrededor. Harry parecía en estado de shock, como si sus últimas esperanzas se hubieran hecho añicos.

Oh, sí, se habían hecho añicos.

_No puede ser._

_¿Qué hacía ahí?_

—Harry…

Aunque la palabra era extremada mente corta, le pareció una eternidad terminarla. Pero parecía que el tiempo quiso recuperar lo que había perdido, porque los acontecimientos que sucedieron después fueron tan rápidos, que a Draco se le fueron de las manos.

No bastó con terminar la "_y"_ cuando la mirada decepcionada de Harry se entrecerró. Había tanta rabia dentro de ellos, que Draco se encontró incapaz de responderla.

Mucho menos el puñetazo que le siguió, directo a la mejilla.

Se sintió caer, y luego más puñetazos desesperados. Su cabeza rebotaba contra el pavimento a cada golpe, pero lo único en lo que Draco podía concentrarse, era en los ojos que lo miraban con odio. Un odio desesperado, un odio triste.

Y de pronto, los ojos desaparecieron.

Y los puñetazos, y los golpes contra el pavimento.

_¡Señor Malfoy_! Oyó que le gritaban, mientras le agarraban la cabeza. Se sentía aturdido, ido. Cerró los ojos, intentando poder ver menos borroso, y sintió sus pulmones adoloridos llenarse de aire.

Oyo un golpe sordo, pero a él no le dolió nada. Abrió los ojos.

Y de pronto, se dio cuanta de que el hombre que lo llamaba era uno de sus guardaespaldas. Miró hacia un lado, buscando a Harry, pero lo único que vio fueron sus piernas desparramadas por el suelo, mientras unos hombres vestidos de negro lo golpeaban.

—¡NO!

Alcanzó a gritar, y se levantó con la adrenalina por los cielos, lanzándose luego contra uno de los guardias. El hombre lo miró extrañado, mientras Draco se lanzaba sobre su marido inconsciente.

—¡Harry!—le grito, sin saber por dónde agarrarlo primero. Pero Harry no le respondió. Tenía la cabeza ensangrentada caída hacia un lado, y los ojos cerrados. Lo agarró de las mejillas, tratando de hacerlo reaccionar— ¡Harry! ¡Harry! Por Dios. Lo lamento, lo lamento, lo lamento tanto.

—Con un demonio, ¿qué…? Oh, no—Ese era Snape.

—¡Llama a una ambulancia!—le gritó Draco. Severus sacó el celular del bolsillo, sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

Draco volvió la vista a Harry y acercó su rostro al de él, mientras un sinfín de flashes se cernían sobre ellos.

**Ya sé lo que están pensando, pero ¡no! No va a perder la memoria. Ya sé que es un cliché, pero nunca tanto! jajaja**


	6. Chapter 6

XIX

Vio que Black tomaba el último sorbo de su vaso de café y que miraba el fondo con decepción. Se levantó de su silla en la sala de espera, y estiró los músculos, mientras veía la puerta de la habitación de Harry. La enfermera que acababa de entrar no parecía querer salir. Black tomó el vaso de plástico y lo tiró al basurero mientras caminaba hacia el ascensor. Seguramente quería comprar otro en la cafetería de abajo.

Draco tragó en seco al ver que justo cuando la puertas del ascensor se cerraban tras Black, la enfermera salía de la habitación y cerraba suavemente la puerta, para alejarse luego. Fue entonces cuando Draco vio su oportunidad, y no tenía intensión de perderla. Lo más veloz que pudo, abrió la puerta y entró a la habitación. Desde ahí no podía verse la cama, por lo que aprovechó de tomar el aire antes de adentrarse hacia la habitación.

Lo vio recostado, con los ojos cerrados, seguramente adormecido por los medicamentos. Tenía una venda gruesa en la cabeza, y Draco sabía que tenía otras en otras partes del cuerpo, por lo que había averiguado.

Se detuvo a su lado, y lo observó con aspecto culpable, con la duda rondando en su cabeza. Tal vez no valía la pena. Tal vez el error había sido tan grande que era irreparable. Tal vez el sueño había terminado.

Oh, que poco había durado.

Harry abrió los ojos al sentirse observado. Cuando lo vio, lo único que hizo fue soltar el aire con desprecio, voltear la cabeza y volver a cerrar los ojos.

Al parecer, no era merecedor ni de más lágrimas.

Draco volvió a tomar aire para darse valor.

—Lo lamento—. Lo había dicho tantas veces que la palabra podía habérsele secado en la boca. Harry no se movió—. Lo siento tanto… Harry. Por favor no me ignores, solo… grítame, golpéame de nuevo, pero no me ignores… — pero Harry siguió tan tieso como si hubiera muerto. Draco se tapó el rostro con una mano, si saber qué decir—. Te amo.

Harry volteó la cabeza tan rápido que un rictus de dolor se formó en su rostro. Lo miró con rabia contenida.

—Sal.

Draco negó con la cabeza. Harry levantó un brazo, buscando el interruptor para llamar a la enfermera, pero Draco lo tomó antes con una mano, alejándolo de su alcance, y agarró con fuerza la mano de su marido. Harry forcejeó, pero los medicamentos lo tenían atontado.

—¡Sal!

—No.

—¡SAL!

—¡NO!

Ese diálogo monosilábico no le estaba sirviendo de nada. Apretó la mano de Harry y acercó su cabeza a ella, acariciándola con la mejilla. Las lágrimas de vergüenza le salieron de los ojos. No iba a salir. No podía, no ahora. No le importaba si Black lo encontraba y lo agarraba a patadas. Necesitaba esto para redimirse.

Draco levantó la cabeza, y miró a Harry a los ojos. Él también estaba llorando, pero no sabía se de tristeza o de rabia.

—¿Por qué?

Que pregunta tan simple, y qué difícil la respuesta. Pero Draco iba a intentar explicarse, sea como fuere.

—Tenía miedo de perderte.

Harry arrugó el entrecejo, insatisfecho con la respuesta.

— ¿Y qué crees que está pasando ahora, imbécil?—Harry negó con la cabeza—Sal, por favor, sólo salte de mi vista.

—Harry…

—No quiero, no puedo—. Harry se tapó la cara y ahogó un llanto— ¿Por qué, ah? Me mentiste desde el principio, ¡desde el maldito principio! ¿Era divertido reírse de mí? ¿Qué ganabas con todo esto? No lo entiendo, no puedo, no me cabe en la cabeza…

—Sólo escúchame. Esta vez—rogó. Harry negó otra vez, sin mirarlo, pero no dijo nada. Draco tomó aire—. No todo era mentira. Cuando te conocí, en verdad había descubierto que mi novia tenía un amante. Y cuando te oí tocar el piano… Todo el mundo, durante toda mi vida, sólo se ha acercado a mí por el dinero. En ese momento, lo único que pretendía, era salvaguardar mi identidad. Nada más, no había otras intensiones, te lo juro. Pero yo… yo te amé desde el primer momento—. Harry negó con la cabeza, incapaz de mirarlo—. Yo te amé desde el primer momento, en verdad. Y no quería perder lo que había encontrado, esa… honestidad—. Harry lo miró con los ojos abiertos y acusadores—. Sé que suena ridículo, pero lo era. Era una conversación honesta lo que tenía contigo, sin política, sin intereses de por medio.

—No. Yo no tenía intereses de por medio, pero tú…

—Sí. Sí, no lo niego. Te quería a ti. Lo que había descubierto a tu lado. Y de pronto, yo ya no podía vivir sin eso. Porque no puedo vivir sin ti, Harry, no puedo. Y de pronto, ya no podía echarme para atrás. Llegué a un punto en el no podía decirte la verdad.

— ¿Por qué me pediste matrimonio, en primer lugar? ¿Qué creías que pasaría, ah? ¿Qué me mantendrías engañado por toda la eternidad? Dios, soy tan estúpido.

—No sé por qué lo hice. ¡Tal vez enloquecí! ¿Pero crees que me importaba? ¡Yo quería una vida como la que teníamos, como la que tenía contigo! Sé que soy un imbécil, y no puedo dejar de pensar que si te hubiera dicho la verdad antes de que las mentiras fueran tantas, tal vez las cosas hubieran sido diferentes. Que tan vez me hubieras perdonado… y que tal vez ahora estaríamos viviendo en mi mansión.

Al escuchar la palabra "mansión", Harry se puso a llorar otra vez. Draco suspiró, viendo que había ido por mal camino.

—No sé quien eres—Draco sintió que su corazón le hería el pecho. Agachó la cabeza en señal de derrota.

Dejó caer otras lágrimas.

—Harry, por favor… por favor.

—Me siento como un idiota.

—Harry…

—¿Qué fue lo que hice para merecer esto?

—Harry… por favor. Haré lo que sea, por favor. Te lo ruego.

El pelinegro levantó la cabeza despacio, y lo miró con ojos cansados, como si llevara años con una carga sobre los hombros. Draco lo miró intensamente, rogándole en silencio. Harry tomó aire.

—En verdad no te conozco—. Draco cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza—Nunca en mi vida te había visto. No sé quién eres—repitió. Draco se lanzó encima de Harry, abrazando su cuerpo adolorido, como última opción. Ya no sabía qué podía hacer para ser perdonado. No sabía si tenía derecho a ser perdonado, siquiera.

—No me hagas esto. Ódiame, pero no me hagas esto, por favor, por favor, por favor….

—¡QUÉ HACES TÚ AQUÍ!

Draco sintió que unas manos grandes lo alejaban de su marido, el que ni siquiera se movió, y lo lanzaban contra la pared con fuerza. Se encontró con los ojos agresivos de Black, el que lo agarraba de las solapas, y le gritaba cosas que no entendía. Porque sólo tenía ojos para Harry. Y él que lo miraba ausente desde el otro lado de la habitación, sin decir nada. Como si fuera un cuadro más de la pared.

XX

Draco sintió los pasos de Snape, pero no se molestó en levantarse para recibirlo. Cuando abrió la puerta y entró al cuarto de estar, se limitó a mirarlo con desagrado, y a beber otro sorbo de whisky directo de la botella. Balanceó los pies que tenía sobre la mesa de centro mientras Severus lo miraba con ojo crítico.

—No has ido a la empresa—puntualizó. Draco chasqueó y miró hacia el patio.

—Ya vete—le dijo, bebiendo otro sorbo. Snape suspiró, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos y mirando al suelo, como pensando qué decir a continuación.

—Tú sabes que puedo hacerme cargo mientras te mejoras. Pero…

—Entonces hazlo

—No puedo hacerlo por siempre, Draco.

El rubio levantó los brazos y lanzó una carcajada.

—¡Pero si es lo que siempre quisiste! No te vengas a quejar, viejo, no te creo nada. —Y bebió otro sorbo. Se rascó la cabeza, despeinándose. Sanpe negó con la cabeza.

—Necesitas ayuda psiquiátrica.

—Jódete.

—No voy a dejarte aquí, ¡mírate! ¡Eres patético! ¡Eres una vergüenza, eso es lo que eres!

—¡JODETE!

—¡Elije! ¡O te levantas de ese sillón ahora mismo, o te mandaré a un lugar donde te encierren! Tal vez así pueda evitar que sigas autodestruyéndote así.

Draco lanzó una carcajada, y lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Así que es verdad. Es verdad que quieres quedarte con la empresa.

—¡Deja de decir estupideces!—le gritó Snape, ya fuera de sus cabales. Tenía unas enormes ganas de patearlo hasta que entendiera.

—¡Me quieres quitar de en medio, eso es lo que quieres!—le gritó. Draco se levantó, tambaleante, con la botella en la mano, y caminó hacia otro lado de la habitación. Snape se acarició una sien, cansado—. Hasta tú estás interesado sólo en eso.

—Draco, lo único que me interesa, eres tú. ¡Mira esto!—Snape abrió los brazos, mostrándole la habitación. Estaba toda desordenada, con botellas repartidas en todas partes, y una enorme cantidad de pedazos de papel repartidos por el suelo. Snape tomó uno y se lo mostró—. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué pretendes?

Malfoy arrugó el entrecejo al ver el pedazo de papel. Ese era un pedazo de la notificación de divorcio. El décimo que había llegado, y el décimo que había hecho añicos. Volteó, y volvió a sentarse en el sillón.

Snape suspiró.

XXI

— ¿Recuerda que alguna vez sus padres le negaran algo, señor Malfoy? —continuó la mujer, seria, desde su sillón. Snape había encontrado una que tenía un carácter bastante similar al de él. Draco estaba seguro que debieron haberse revolcado en algún momento de la vida, si es que no lo hacían ahora. Aunque suponía que si ella hubiese tenido el rostro de una señorita simpática y acogedora, jamás se la hubiera tragado. No estaba acostumbrado a ellos. Estaba acostumbrado a los rostro fríos y maquiavélicos, tan pétreos que no sabías qué había detrás de ellos. La única cara simpática y acogedora que era capaz de soportar era la de Harry. Su Harry.

Draco la miró extrañado.

— ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con el hecho de que estoy loco?

— ¿Cree que está loco?

— ¿Va a responderme cada pregunta que le hago, con otra pregunta?

—No estoy aquí para responder las preguntas por usted, señor Malfoy.

Draco suspiró. Ya estaba cansado de pelear con esa pétrea mujer, por lo que mejor se dedicó a pensar en alguna respuesta. Miró la hora. Faltaban 45 minutos de sesión. Malditas ideas de Severus.

XXII

Draco tomó el celular y marcó el número de Harry. Lo había conseguido por medio de malas maneras, ya que lo había cambiado por enésima vez. No era su intensión molestarlo (más de lo necesario), pero necesitaba hablar con él. Era indispensable que le contestara.

"E_l numero al que usted está llamando, no se encuentra disponible. Deje su mensaje después de la señal….. PIP!"_

Draco suspiró. La contestadora otra vez. Tomó aire.

—Harry, me dejaste claro que no quieres hablar conmigo, pero… quería decirte que tenías razón. Necesito ayuda, no estoy sano. De la cabeza, quiero decir. Estoy en terapia, en este momento. ¿Sabes? Yo me he dado cuenta de que en verdad he sido un idiota toda mi vida. No sólo contigo. Tenías razón con eso de que soy un egoísta también—. Draco negó con la cabeza e hizo un movimiento con la mano que obviamente Harry no podía ver, como quitándole importancia a lo que acababa de decir—. La cuestión es que… mi psicóloga me dijo que le gustaría que estuvieras en alguna sesión. Sé que no tengo cara para pedirte esto, pero, en verdad, EN VERDAD, quiero ser una mejor persona. Y me gustaría que me ayudaras…—se quedó callado, sin saber si continuar. ¿Tenía derecho a pedirle eso?—. A veces creo que tú eres el único que puede salvarme, Harry. Escucha, sólo te pido una sesión. Sólo una. Y nunca más volverás a saber de mí, te lo juro. No más rosas, no más llamadas… Seré en verdad el hombre bueno que era Han—. Se quedó callado, inseguro de si debió haber dicho eso. Pero era la verdad, y no podía negarla—. Porque yo quiero ser Han. Me gustaba Han, creo que por eso lo inventé. Y me he dado cuenta de que no hay razón para no ser como él siendo Draco Malfoy al mismo tiempo. Porque Han es mi otro yo, la parte buena de mí. O eso me dijo la psicóloga, por lo menos…—se secó una lágrima que le daba por querer salir—. Emm… eso… la sesión es el jueves, a las 18:00 hrs. La dirección es Grosvenor 34. Te estaré esperando. Por favor.

XXIII

La secretaria lo miró con ojo crítico, al ver que Draco se paseaba de allá para acá. Faltaba poco para las seis, y Harry aún no había aparecido. Se sentó al lado de una mujer que intentaba leer el diario de ayer, pero con Draco cambiando de posición cada dos segundos, se le estaba haciendo un poco difícil. ¿Por qué tuvo la esperanza de que viniera? No tenía ninguna obligación de salvarlo de nada. Ninguna. Draco para él no era más que un insecto, eso es lo que era. Lo despreciaba.

La mujer sentada junto a él rodó los ojos, y pasó de la sección política a la farándula.

Oh, pero había tenido la esperanza, muy en el fondo de su corazón. Y ahora, por esa estupidez, iba a entrar a sesión a llorar a mares como había hecho las últimas 4 veces. Estaba un poco cansado de llorar tanto, era realmente agotador. Y patético. Y más en cima, después le dolía la cabeza horrores. A estas alturas, lo único que quería era cerrar los ojos, y abrirlos siendo ya muy viejo, donde todo hubiera acabado. Sin importar que al mirar atrás sólo viera errores por montón, pero haberlos vivido y sufrido ya. Que el dolor hubiera pasado.

O mejor, estar ya muerto, y dejar de pensar en lo que pudo haber sido y ya no fue.

Porque había intentado vivir como antes, de verdad que sí. Intentó volver a la empresa. Intentó relacionarse con los inversionistas como antes. Pero ese mundo ya no lo soportaba. No lo disfrutaba como antes. Sentía que era inútil, que no importaba cuántos logros hiciera, nunca sería comparable a tener a Harry en sus brazos otra vez. Porque era verdad eso que le dijo. Draco no podía vivir sin él. Y no importaba cuántas sesiones de terapia tuviera, estar muerto seguía siendo una mejor opción. Y como aún estaba casado, toda la herencia sería de Harry, y eso lo compensaría por todas las penurias que pasaron estando casados, cuando eso nunca debió haber sido. Harry viviría como rey, como merecía.

Nah, tal vez regalaría el dinero a un orfanato. Así era él. Y sería una buena forma de reírse de él.

—¿Señor Malfoy?

Draco levantó la cabeza. Era la psicóloga. El rubio suspiró y bajó la cabeza, derrotado. Se levantó y caminó hacia ella.

—Buenas tardes—la saludó. Ella le sonrió y le dio la mano.

—¿Entramos?

Draco suspiró otra vez, y asintió con la cabeza. Ella atravesó el umbral, y cuando Draco estaba a punto de pasarlo, la puerta de entrada de la consulta se abrió.

Y Harry entró por ella.

Se quedaron mirando, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Hace tanto tiempo que no se veían las caras, que a Draco casi le pareció que estaba soñando.

Esa vez lloró incluso desde antes de que empezara la sesión.

XXIV

Draco estaba leyendo un informe cuando su secretaria le informó que había alguien llamado Harry Potter esperándolo. Su corazón se detuvo por un momento, sin poder creer lo que había escuchado. Creyendo que lo había escuchado mal. Pero ella insistió, y Draco sólo pudo decirle que lo hiciera pasar, mientras sentía que el sudor comenzaba a mancharle la camisa.

No supo si Harry demoró mucho en entrar o si era él el que percibía el tiempo en cámara lenta. Pero cuando al fin vio la delgada figura de Harry pasar, tuvo que agarrarse del escritorio para aguantar el ataque cardiaco. Porque su corazón latía tan rápido que se le saldría en cualquier momento.

Para variar, se quedaron mirando paralizados. Hasta que Harry carraspeó y se acercó lentamente al escritorio. Draco se levantó de un salto.

—Yo…—Harry miró hacia un lado. Parecía que quería mirarlo todo menos a él—. Yo te traje esto—. Le extendió un sobre con decisión. Draco sintió que nuevamente la desilusión se apoderaba de él. Conocía ese sobre. Habían llegado por montones, y los había hecho todos pedazos. Sí, una notificación de divorcio. Pero esta vez, no arrugó el entrecejo, no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo—. Todos los que te envié antes volvieron rotos. Sé que sabes que en un tribunal no tengo nada que hacer contra ti, Han—Harry sacudió la cabeza— _Malfoy…_—se corrigió. —Así que vine a pedirte… a rogarte que por favor lo firmaras. Yo necesito que lo firmes.

Draco lo quedó mirando por un largo rato, paralizado. No se esperaba esa movida, la verdad. Jamás se lo imaginó. Pero Harry estaba ahí, mirándolo decidido, con el bendito sobre en la mano, pidiéndole que lo dejara ir. Que se olvidara de él para siempre. Que firmara la venta de su alma al diablo. Draco agachó la cabeza, como se le había hecho costumbre. Si. Ya ambos habían salido demasiado golpeados de todo esto. Sabía que ya lo había perdido, pero de todas formas había una parte de su mente que aún quería seguir ligada a ese hermoso pasado que había compartido con este hombre. Aunque fuera por medio de unos papeles. Y si firmaba, todo eso se perdería, y su corazón sería arrancado de raíz de una vez por todas.

—Malfoy—insistió Harry, con una expresión en el rostro que no logró descifrar. Draco inspiró. Levantó la mano, y tomó el sobre. Lo abrió como quién abre la caja de una bomba, tomó el lápiz, y firmó sobre la línea horizontal al final de la hoja. Y cuando puso el punto final, sintió que se desmayaría ahí mismo.

Cuando levantó el sobre para pasárselo a Harry, vio que a este le corrían las lágrimas por las mejillas.

—¿Harry?—preguntó, desencajado. En vez de tomar el sobre, Harry se puso a llorar más fuerte, hasta que tuvo que esconder la cara entre las manos. Asustado, Draco rodeó el escritorio y se acercó al pelinegro—. ¿Harry? ¿Estás bien?—Harry negó con la cabeza, sin dejar de llorar. Draco miró su oficina, como si alguien fuera a atravesar una pared a ayudarlo con esa extraña situación. —Hice todo lo que querías. Harry, por favor no más, no me tortures más. ¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora de mí?

Harry se limpió las lágrimas, aunque continuaban saliendo, y lo miró con una expresión tan desolada que Draco creyó que se habría lanzado de ese rascacielos si se lo pidiera.

—Quiero a mi marido—le dijo en una voz tan baja que apenas se pudo escuchar. Draco sabía a lo que él se refería. Quería a Han de vuelta. La ilusión que ambos había vivido en ese corto periodo de tiempo. Draco suspiró, sin saber qué contestarle, y miró a un lado, avergonzado.

Se sobresaltó al sentir esa caricia en su mejilla. Cuando miró a los ojos llorosos de Harry sintió que su corazón le golpeaba nuevamente contra el pecho. Hace tanto tiempo que no sentía esa caricia, que una vez le pareció tan rutinaria, tan conocida y tan agradable, que nunca la supo manejar. Tampoco ahora—Y creo que me estoy volviendo loco—continuó Harry, bajando la mano, y sujetándolo de la solapa con fuerza—, porque creo que lo estoy viendo en ti ahora.

Y luego lo abrazó. Lo abrazó como si Draco fuera a desvanecerse de un rato para el otro, tan fuerte, que Draco creyó que dejaría de respirar. O tal vez, eso era porque era incapaz de hacerlo por sí mismo. Y Draco le devolvió el abrazo, pasando los brazos por debajo de los de él, sin saber si eso era una despedida o una nueva oportunidad.

—Ya te lo dije una vez. Yo soy él. Sólo que con otro nombre—. Harry se rió bajito, de lo ridículo de la situación. Draco sonrió, dejando caer unas lágrimas también.

—Sí. Lo eres.

Draco sonrió, y lo abrazó más fuerte:

—Te amo.

Harry acomodó la cabeza sobre su hombro, y se sorbió los mocos. Draco sonrió.

—_Han_ acaba de abandonarme. ¿Me abandonarás tú también?

Draco miró hacia el techo, intentando contener los latidos de su corazón.

—Jamás.

FIN

**Hay, no me pidan más. Creo que en estos momentos he llorado más que los protagonistas, y ya no puedo seguir, jajaja. Quiero darle las gracias a los que me aguantaron las esperas por actualización. Quise escribir este rápido, para compensarlos. Espero que el final no los haya decepcionado (los finales son siempre tan difíciles de escribir, porque por lo general uno mete la pata. Pero bueno, de cagarla se aprende!). Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Un beso.**


End file.
